


snatched

by thelivingflop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: "hermione, have you seen harry?""no""fuck"_______________________________________________________________________"why are you doing this?""i wanted you so badly but i was just a side character in your little story"_______________________________________________________________________harry gets kidnapped and draco tries to find himtw: physical abuse, rape, sexual assault, mental health issues (depression, anxiety, PTSD), starvation
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. a/n

"hermione, have you seen harry?"  
"no"  
"fuck.  
_______________________________________________________  
"why are you doing this?"   
"i wanted you so badly but i was just a side character in your little story"  
______________________________________________________

harry gets kidnapped and draco tries to find him

hey guys,  
this fic has quite a few triggers in it - rape, sexual assault, kidnapping, physical abuse, emotional abuse, mental health issues such as PTSD.  
please, if any of these affect you, i would advise not reading this fic as all of these topics come up more than once.  
i am in no way trying to romanticise rape, abuse and mental illness. sorry if i offend x

down below are websites and numbers you can call if you have been a victim of rape or sexual assault.

(not every country will be on this list)

australia: https://www.rape-dvservices.org.au/  
canada: https://casac.ca/anti-violence-centres/  
france: https://www.rcne.com/contact/countries/france/  
germany: https://www.rcne.com/contact/countries/germany/  
ireland: http://www.rcni.ie/  
italy: https://www.rcne.com/contact/countries/italy/  
netherlands: https://www.rcne.com/contact/countries/netherlands/  
new zealand: http://www.rapecrisisnz.org.nz/  
spain: http://www.violacion.org  
united kingdom and northern ireland: rape crisis nation telephone number - 0808 802 9999  
rape crisis scotland - http://www.rapecrisisscotland.org.uk/  
united states: https://www.rainn.org/


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of depression, anxiety, panic attacks and PTSD - flashbacks, nightmares

Draco woke to the sound of his alarm. Bloody hell, he hated that alarm. He opened his eyes but immediately closing them after the light literally blinded him. He stretched his arms above his head and flopped one to the other side of the bed. The impact of arm on sheets surprised Draco and he opened his eyes. He looked over to the vacant space on the bed and sat up.

"Harry!" Draco called out.

Usually, Draco's arm would hit the chest of his boyfriend. Harry and Draco had been together for four years now, they had gotten together in their eighth year and since finishing Hogwarts, they lived together in a flat in London. Draco and Harry loved living together because they loved each other. Harry was Draco's universe, he was the reason Draco got up in the morning, he was Draco's happiness.

"Harry!" Draco called out again, slightly louder this time.

Silence was the reply Draco got, so he got out of bed and headed out of their bedroom. Harry was probably making breakfast or watching TV. Draco could feel the worry build up in his chest, he tried to shake it away but it seemed to be lodged there.

Draco walked down the hall and looked past the door that led to the kitchen. Harry wasn't there. The silence became oddly intimidating to Draco. If Harry was here, he would be able to hear the TV, he would be able to hear Harry cooking, he would be able to hear the shower running.

Draco moved more quickly through the flat and the worry that was sitting in his chest had now become paranoia running through his veins. After checking every room in the flat, Draco went back into the living room.

Think, Draco, think. Where was Harry last night?

Ah, he was at a party at Ginny's house. Draco didn't want to go because...

Why didn't he want to go?

Because he didn't feel like socialising, that's it. Harry had asked him to go several times but Draco had said no and made up some lame excuse that he had to work in the morning.

Draco knew Hermione and Ron were at the party, which means Harry is probably with them. Draco felt the paranoia slow down a little. It wouldn't completely go away until he knew his Harry was safe.

Draco picked up his phone and rang Hermione. After what seemed like years, Hermione finally picked up.

"Hello." Hermione said. Draco could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?"

"No."

"Fuck."

Paranoia was running at full sprint around Draco's body. Panic really started to seep into Draco. Because of Harry's depression, anxiety and PTSD, he only slept at his and Draco's flat and Hermione and Ron's flat. Harry refused to stay the night anywhere else unless he was with Draco, Ron or Hermione but even then, he was still hesitant. The Dursley's, Voldemort and the war had taken a great toll on Harry's mental health and he struggled with flashbacks, nightmares and panic attacks.

Draco felt like there was someone pounding at his heart. He pushed his hair back, trying to think clearly but struggling as thoughts were overcrowding the space inside his head.

"What? Why?" Hermione's voice broke Draco away from his mind. She sounded more awake now.

"He's not with me." Draco had to force the words out of his mouth because saying it was basically confirming his worst fear.

"Shit. Draco, meet me at my flat as soon as possible." Hermione said, worry laced through her voice.

"Okay. I'll get there as fast as I can."

Draco hung up the phone before Hermione could say anything else. Draco knew she was going to say "Everything's going to be okay" but she didn't know that so Draco didn't want to hear it. Draco ran back to the bedroom and threw on some clothes as quickly as possible. He ran out of the flat and hailed at taxi.

"You alright mate, you look a bit pale." The taxi driver said as Draco entered the car. Jesus Christ, now was not the time for a conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." That was a lie. Draco was anything but fine. Draco muttered Hermione and Ron's address. "Can you get there as quickly as possible please."

The taxi driver nodded and drove off. Draco couldn't help but think of the worst. As much as he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, he couldn't. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Draco's head was spinning, he couldn't seem to rationalise anything. Draco was tapping his fingers against the door of the car, trying to distract himself.

As soon as the taxi stopped, Draco shoved the money into the mans hand and jumped out of the car and ran into the small block of flats.

Lift or stairs? Lift or stairs?

Stairs. Hermione and Ron were only on the third floor, stairs would be a lot quicker than the lift. Draco sprinted up the stairs and knocked frantically on Hermione and Ron's door. It was opened by Hermione, fear evident behind her eyes.

"Draco, I've called Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Blaise, everyone and they all said he's not with them." Hermione said, running her hands through her hair.

"No-ones seen him since last night." Ron said.

A wave of dizziness passed over Draco and he leant his hand against the wall for stability.

"Draco, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Uh, um, we need to um..." Draco struggled to put a sentence together as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "We need to check parks, fields and anywhere around Ginny's house he could've gone."

"Right, yes." Hermione said, grabbing a jacket.

"There's only a few places around Ginny's he could've gone. There's two parks and a shopping centre." Ron said.

Draco nodded. "Let's go then."

Ron drove as quickly as possible to Ginny's house. As soon as they stepped onto the pavement, the three began their search, looking in and behind every bush and hedge, up every tree, they checked in shops, down alleyways but Harry was nowhere.

He wasn't on the swings or slides in the park, he wasn't by the stream or in the forest. He wasn't in any of the shops in the shopping centre.

Draco had been yelling Harry's name so much that his voice had become hoarse. There was a sick feeling at the bottom of his stomach. How was he going to cope without Harry? How was he going to function? Draco's heart was unrelenting as it pounded against his chest, sending gallons of panic around his body.

"What if he's by my place, or yours?" Draco asked.

"Trust me, he couldn't have gotten that far. He was really drunk the last time we saw him." Ron said.

"We need to check the park again." Draco walked away before the other two could say anything.

Draco found himself searching the small forest in the bigger of the parks for the third time. He had to be here somewhere, he just had to be. Maybe Harry was playing a game, maybe Draco would go back of their flat and find Harry on the sofa with that smirk on his face and he'd say "Got you". Draco almost laughed at the absurdity of that thought. What was he thinking? Harry would never do that to him, Harry would never do something like that.

Draco heard voices calling after him but he ignored them, nothing was more important that finding Harry. Nothing.

"Draco! Stop!" Hermione shouted.

"No. We have to keep looking." Draco said, his voice breaking slightly,

"Draco!" A hand landed on Draco's shoulder and he turned around. "We've checked everywhere he could be twice, three times." Hermione said.

"What's happened to him, Hermione?" Draco asked. "Where is my Harry?"

Draco knew the answer to the first question but he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't admit it because then it would be true. His worst nightmare would become a reality and he wouldn't be able to escape it.

Hermione was the only one brave enough to say it.

"Draco, he's been kidnapped."


	3. 2

_The music pulsed through Harry's body, he could feel it, shaking every vein and artery. His head felt fuzzy, nothing was making sense but that was okay. The dim lights above him swam like they were in the ocean. Voices of people came together to create a wave of sound. His friends laughter and voices floated up and became lost like smoke in the sky. Harry was happy. The buzz of the alcohol, the vibe of the music, the jokes of his friends._

_Where was he?_

_Oh, he was at Ginny's. She was having a party._

_How much had he drunk?_

_Harry raised his cup to his lips and tried to drink but realised his cup was empty. He'd drunk a lot._

_Harry stumbled around, looking for Hermione and Ron. After about five minutes of searching, he found them on a sofa sucking each other's faces off._

_"Ewwww. Is that allowed?" Harry exclaimed, his words slurred. He made his way over to the sofa and sat in the middle of Ron and Hermione._

_"You're twenty three years old Harry, I'm sure you can handle it." Hermione giggled slightly, whilst rolling her eyes._

_"Bet you and Draco do it too." Ron said, his words also very slurred as he was equally as drunk as Harry._

_"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry tried to wink but failed miserably._

_Ron grunted in disgust and Hermione just giggled and looked away. When drunk, Hermione became very giggly and was amused by anything._

_"I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry mumbled._

_He stood up and somehow managed to make it outside without falling over. He made his way over to a secluded area of the garden. Harry sighed and looked up at the stars. He wondered if stars were an accident, like what if when the person was creating the universe, they just accidentally spilt salt into the sky._

_Fuck, he was drunk. Really drunk._

_Draco would usually take care of him. Draco never got this drunk. Draco was boring and didn't want to come to the party. Harry asked multiple times if Draco wanted to come but Draco said he had work the next morning, so actually, Draco isn't boring, he's just responsible._

_Wait a minute, Draco didn't have work in the morning. Draco's just boring._

_Harry suddenly felt bile rising in his throat and he bent over and threw up into a bush. If Draco was here, he'd be rubbing his back and saying "Lovely" with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Harry was still bent over when it happened._

_He heard it first. The thud of rock against bone._

_Then he felt it. A searing pain burning through the back of his head._

_Then he saw it. The blackness taking over his vision._


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of abuse, depression, anxiety and PTSD

"Ginny, Harry's missing. No-one's seen him since last night."

"We've checked everywhere he could be Nev."

"We think he's been kidnapped Luna, Harry wouldn't just walk off."

"Mum, come to our flat. I think Draco needs some support right now."

"Pansy, calm down. We'll find him and who took him."

"Parks, shops, alleyways, gardens, everywhere Blaise. We've been everywhere."

"Also, Dean, when you next see Seamus can you tell him Harry's missing."

Draco, Hermione and Ron's voices overlapped each other as they informed everyone that Harry was missing. Draco hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands. God, he was going to have to go to the ministry and say it again. Draco couldn't even imagine himself saying those words again.

Harry is missing.

"Draco?"

Draco brought his head up and looked at Hermione.

"Let's go to the ministry." Hermione said softly.

"My mums coming over so I'll wait here for her." Ron said.

Draco nodded before being pulled into a hug by Ron. Draco returned the hug and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Draco pulled away and stepped into the fireplace. They took the Floo to the ministry, it was the fastest way.

Draco stepped out into the ministry and waited for Hermione. Everyone seemed to do a double take when they saw Draco, they were so used to seeing him dressed up. Usually, there was not a crinkle in his clothes, his hair was styled to perfection and he stood tall with his shoulders back. But today, he had a sweater and some black jeans on, his clothes wrinkled and dirty. His hair was messily pushed back and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. Draco's shoulders were slumped forwards, making him seem a lot smaller than he actually was.

He felt someone take his hand. He looked down and saw Hermione who was forcing a very tiny smile. The two walked in silence to the front desk.

"We need to see the minister." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry but Mr.Shacklebolt is busy all day." The receptionist said without even lifting her head.

"Please." Draco said, his voice shaking. "It's an emergency."

The receptionist looked up and saw the state of Draco and Hermione. "Well, he's just come out of a meeting so if you're quick, he should have about ten minutes to talk."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

The two ran to the lift and caught it just before the doors closed. When they reached the level they needed, they practically ran out of the lift to the office door of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Come in."

Draco and Hermione entered the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr.Malfoy, Miss.Granger, good to-," Kingsley stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco and Hermione. "Goodness, what happened to you two? Please sit down."

"Mr.Shacklebolt, it's Harry, he's..." Draco couldn't bring himself to say it again. He knew he would break down.

"Harry's missing, sir." Hermione said, giving Draco's hand and reassuring squeeze. "We believe he's been kidnapped."

"What?" Kingsley's face wore an expression of shock and horror. "Merlin, are you sure?"

"Yes. He hasn't been seen since around one this morning and we were out all morning looking for him." Hermione said. "Harry isn't someone to just walk off, even when drunk."

"Right, okay. We'll send out a search party and aurors. Do you have any idea who might do this?"

"We have no idea. No one has any reason to take him."

"I'm going to personally lead this investigation and I promise we won't stop until we find him." Kingsley said.

"Thank you, Mr.Shacklebolt." Draco said.

"Mr.Malfoy, we will find him."

Draco just nodded before leaving the office. He was still holding Hermione's hand, he was scared to let go. Hermione's hand was acting as an anchor to reality.

"Draco. I think we need to contact the muggle police as well." Hermione said, gently.

"What?" Draco asked in shock.

"I think it would be best to tell the muggle police."

"Are you out of your mind? There is no way I'm trusting muggles to find my Harry."

"Draco. Please."

"No. Absolutely not. The muggle police are useless."

"Draco, the muggle police are actually very good. They could be extremely helpful and we would have more people searching for him. Please, Draco, it would increase the chance in finding him." Hermione pleaded.

It felt wrong to involve the muggle police in this. Draco was used to working with wizards and only wizards and wizards could do so much more then the muggle police. But, as much as Draco hated to admit it, Hermione was right. There would be a higher chance of finding him.

"Fine. We'll go after I see Molly." Draco said.

Hermione just squeezed Draco's hand in response.

-

As soon as Draco stepped in Ron and Hermione's flat, he was greeted by Molly Weasley. Molly had become like a second mother to Draco. Narcissa was on house arrest for the rest of her life and refused to talk to Draco. Draco didn't mind though, Narcissa only stood back and watched while Draco was forced into becoming a death eater.

Molly had welcomed Draco with open arms. She took care of him like he was her own child.

"Oh, Draco. How are you?" Molly asked, leading Draco to the sofa.

"I don't know." Draco replied, trying to push the lump in his throat away.

"Oh, my dear boy." Molly brought Draco into a hug. "You know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

Ron, Hermione, Draco and Molly sat and had a cup of tea and talked everything over before Draco and Hermione left for the police station. Draco was still hesitant in letting the muggle police get involved but he knew it was best.

"Draco, you know they're going to make you talk about it, right?" Hermione asked.

Oh fuck, Draco did not know that. He thought he would just have to say Harry was missing like he did at the ministry. He couldn't talk about it again, he just couldn't. Every time he says it, it becomes more real and all of this became further and further from being a nightmare that Draco could wake up from.

Draco just nodded and looked out the window. He felt his heart quicken as the police station came into view. Fuck, he couldn't do this.

"Hermione, I can't do this." Draco whispered.

"Draco, look at me." Hermione said. "You can do this. I'm going to be with you throughout the whole process, okay."

Draco just nodded.

-

The atmosphere inside the police station was serious. Too serious. Everyone was quiet apart from protest coming from those who had been arrested. Draco looked around, his eyes landing on the board that held several missing people posters. Harry's face would be up there soon. Harry's face would be in newspapers soon. Harry's face would on the news soon. All reminding Draco that his world had disappeared.

Draco tore his eyes away and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked, her demeanour seeming too sweet for a police station.

"I'd like to report a missing person."

"Okay. Could I just take a name and an officer will call you to have a chat." The receptionist said.

Jesus Christ, chat? Chat? A chat is what you did when you went for afternoon fucking tea, not when you're reporting a missing person.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Lovely. If you could just take a seat and someone will be with you soon."

Lovely? Draco wanted to scream 'Oh please, enlighten me. What is so lovely about this?' but he didn't. Draco knew he had to contain his anger.

It was about ten minutes before Draco's name was called. He and Hermione followed a police officer into a small room.

"Hello. My name is Officer Dan Phillips and I will be leading this case."

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger." Draco shook the mans hand.

"So, I see you're here to report a missing person?" The officer asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I have their full name, age and when they were last seen please."

"Harry James Potter, 23 and he was last seen last night around one o'clock at a house party."

"Right." The officer scribbled. "Do you think he could have gotten very drunk and walked off?"

"No, sir. Harry suffers from severe anxiety, depression and PTSD and he's not one to just walk off, even when drunk. He only ever sleep at our flat or Hermione's flat." Draco said.

"Our flat?"

"Harry is my boyfriend and we live together. Hermione is his best friend."

"Were either of you at this party last night?"

"I was, officer." Hermione said.

"Can you tell me when you last saw him?"

"I was on a sofa with my boyfriend when Harry came over. We spoke for a bit before he said his felt sick and he went outside. That was the last time I saw him and that was around one o'clock." Hermione said.

"Okay. So we are going to need the address of the house where the party was held and a guest list so we can question people but firstly, does he have any relatives we can contact?" The officer asked.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Yes, Harry did have relatives. An aunt, an uncle and a cousin who abused him his whole childhood.

"Yes, but they won't care."


	5. 4

_Harry's eyes flickered open. He was immediately aware of the throbbing pain at the back of his head._

_"Fuck." Harry mumbled._

_Harry began to take in his surroundings. Where the fuck was he? Nothing was familiar, the ceiling wasn't the right colour and the light wasn't the right shape. And why was he on the floor? Why wasn't he next to Draco?_

_Harry sat up and tried to run his hands through his hair._

_"What the fuck?" Harry muttered when he found one if his hands not being able to move very far._

_He looked and saw his wrist handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. He shook his hand, trying to loosen it but it was a futile attempt. Harry looked around the small room he was contained in. It was dark, the only light coming from a tiny flickering lightbulb above him._

_Harry was so confused, this had to be a joke. Ron and Hermione probably locked him in here as a joke after he passed out. That's what this is, a joke, right?_

_All hopes of this being some sort of elaborate prank sunk when Harry became aware of a figure sitting in the corner of the room with their face covered._

_"Good morning, sunshine."_


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobia, mentions of physical and emotional abuse, mentions of rape and sexual abuse, mentions of depression, anxiety, PTSD and anorexia, mentions of homelessness, mentions of suicide and self-harm

Draco had no idea how he ended up at number 4 Privet Drive with the police standing behind him. The exterior of the house was identical to every other house on the street, it looked so stereotypically normal and you'd expect the interior to be the same. But the interior of the house, the interior of the house held three sick people. The walls stained with their crimes against an innocent child.

Draco never wanted to end up on the doorstep of this house. He felt sick looking at the door, he couldn't look at it for more than a few seconds without having to tear his gaze away with pure disgust. Draco hadn't told the police why he refused to go to the house or why the Dursley's wouldn't care. The police hadn't managed to get Draco to tell why he refused to go and he never would, Draco had made a promise with Harry that he wouldn't tell the police about it. However, the police had somehow managed to get Draco to go and now he was there, he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Come on, son. I know that this is hard for whatever reason but you know, today ideally." A police officer said.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was opened by a large, grotesque looking man. Vernon Dursley.

"Hello Mr Dursley. I'm Draco Malfoy, your nephews boyfriend and these, as you have probably guessed, are the police." Draco said, gesturing to the two officers behind him.

"We have some news about Harry Potter, sir. So could we just come inside for a moment please?" An officer asked.

"Of course." Vernon said. His voice matched his looks, obnoxiously posh and his accent obviously over exaggerated.

Draco and the two officers were led to the living room inside the house. Draco looked around. Jesus, this place hadn't been decorated since the nineties, the only modern thing was the flat screen TV. Petunia and Dudley sat on the sofa and Vernon sat in an armchair. They looked like every other family but god, were they far, far away from being like every other family. See, most families were sane, this family was not.

"A couple of nights ago, Harry Potter went missing. We believe he's been kidnapped but yet have the evidence to prove so. I know this may be hard to take in but do any of you have any ideas where he might be or who might have taken him?" A police officer asked.

Draco wanted to punch them. The sadness and shock on their faces was so obviously fake.

"Oh, goodness, that's terrible. I have no idea where he might be. He was always quite a troubled child, though. He lived with us until he ran away when he was 16." Petunia said.

Draco couldn't believe the words coming out of this woman's mouth. How dare she try and imply that Harry ran away? Draco felt the anger begin to build up, frustration was leaking into his veins.

"Yes, awful news. I can't believe this would happen. Well, please keep us updated." Vernon said.

"We will, sir. We are so sorry that you are in this situation." An officer said. The officers stood up and got ready to leave. "Mr Malfoy, are you coming?"

"No, I would like to stay and talk for a while." Draco replied.

"I understand. Well, we'll be off now but we'll make sure to keep you all informed."

As soon as Draco heard the door shut, he turned to face the Dursleys. He looked at each one of them with disgust.

"Drop the bullshit. I know you couldn't give two shits that Harry is missing." Draco spat.

He watched as a sick, twisted grin made its way onto all three of their faces.

"You're right about that." Vernon said, his voice held a patronising tone.

"I know what you've done to him. I know about the abuse, the torment. He still has hundreds of scars. Do you actually have any idea how much you broke him?"

Vernon laughed. A sick, evil laugh that made Draco's blood run cold.

"He's worth nothing. He's a dumb fag, just like you. He deserved every punishment." Vernon spat.

"Oh please, enlighten me, why the fuck did he deserve to be beaten and raped? Please, go ahead, explain."

"He was an ungrateful little shit. Never did anything we asked and always messed everything up."

"He did everything for you for sixteen years. He cooked, he cleaned, he did every single chore and you're telling me he didn't do anything for you?" Draco asked. He was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That boy was never right in the head. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself. I mean it's about time." Petunia said.

"You are unbelievable. Do you have anything to say, Dudley? Have any insults to throw at an innocent person?" Draco spat, his voice laced with venom.

"He's a fag. The kidnapper did the right thing, the earth deserves to be rid of that worthless piece of shit." Dudley said. He didn't seem like he had a care in the world as those words left his mouth.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You know the only reason I haven't gone to the police is because Harry is terrified that you will find him and hurt him again."

"Good. He's right to be terrified of us. That waste of space couldn't escape us even if he tried. That boy deserves every punishment." Vernon said.

Draco was struggling to comprehend the words that were flying out of these three monsters mouths. They didn't care about what they did. They didn't care that they broke a human being. They didn't care that they destroyed Harry's life.

"You locked him in a tiny cupboard for sixteen years. You beat him every single day. You cut him, you punched him, you kicked him, you knocked him unconscious, you scarred him. You raped and sexually abused him for no reason except for your own sadistic ways. You constantly told him he wasn't good enough, that no one would ever love him. You even convinced him that it was his own fault that his parents died. You caused his depression, his anxiety, his PTSD. You caused him to self-harm, you caused him to almost commit suicide because he was terrified to return to this house. He was scared he wasn't good enough, he was scared he was going to mess up, he was scared that every summer would be worse than the last. You caused him to have anorexia at one point. He couldn't eat in fear that you were going to make him throw it up again and tell him that he's not good enough to eat. You caused him to be terrified anytime he dropped something or messed up a spell or potion. Did you know he lived on the streets the summer he ran away because he was too scared that someone would take advantage of him or he'd be refused help? Harry still suffers today, he has nightmares, panic attacks, flashbacks. He still can't eat sometimes and he still self-harms sometimes. You physically and emotionally destroyed an innocent child and you're telling me that he deserves punishment? That he deserves to be kidnapped?" Draco yelled.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley just smirked.

"Please, tell me why he deserves punishment and he deserves to be kidnapped. Is it because he did everything you asked for sixteen years? Is it because he sat through the abuse? Is it because he never disrespected you or talked badly to you? Is it because he saved the world? Harry deserves nothing but happiness. He deserves all the happiness in the world. Harry deserves the fucking world and everyone can see it but him and that's all your fault. You're all sitting here, going about your lives knowing that you've destroyed a person, how the fuck do you do that?" Draco shouted.

"That fag deserves nothing but death." Vernon spat.

Draco stared at the three in disbelief. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand being in the presence of these sick people anymore. Draco turned away and walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door had shut, Draco ran.

He didn't know where he was running to. He needed to escape this feeling, this feeling of nothing and everything at the same time. He was so overwhelmed. Draco couldn't understand how those people managed to go about their lives like they were innocent.

Draco had no idea how long he had been running for but he found himself at his and Harry's place. Not their flat but a forest. There was a small forest about a ten minute walk away from Harry and Draco's flat. If you walked into the forest far enough, you would come across a small stream that you could dip your feet in. It was so peaceful and calm. Draco wasn't sure anyone else knew about this place. He and Harry came here every weekend without fail. It was their safe space.

Draco bent over, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn't know what to do.

So he just screamed.


	7. 6

_"What's happening? Where am I?" Harry asked frantically._

_The figure laughed. "You know what's happening, you just don't want to admit it."_

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."_

_That voice. Fuck, it was so familiar but Harry just couldn't place it._

_Harry watched as the figure picked up something._

_"Sorry to have to do this again but they're looking for you."_

_Harry didn't even have time to register what was happening before it all happened again._

_The sound of rock against bone._

_The searing pain at the back of his head._

_The blackness taking over his vision._


	8. 7

The days blurred past. Days merged into nights and nights merged into days. Not sleeping was Draco's new normal. Fuck, he wasn't even sure how long it had been since Harry had gone missing, he'd lost count of the days. It had been long. Too long.

Phone calls. He was getting so many phone calls. Everyone asked questions that Draco simply couldn't give them the answers to. He couldn't go five minutes without his phone buzzing, which is why he abandoned his phone. He hadn't looked at it or been on it for a few days.

Then there was the 'Are you okay?'. Every time he walked into someone he knew, that bloody question was asked. If Draco had a pound for every time someone asked him that, he'd be a fucking millionaire. Draco was sick of that question, actually, no, he was sick of answering that question, sick of lying. He just wanted to scream 'No, of course I'm not okay! Why the fuck would I be okay?' but instead he lied, whether it was a simple 'I'm fine' or 'I'm holding up as best as I can', it was always a lie. Draco was falling apart, little pieces kept falling away but he never took the time to come to terms with that. He never took a moment for himself, he didn't let himself cry, he didn't allow himself to breathe.

And interviews. So many fucking interviews. The ministry wanted interviews. The Daily Prophet wanted an interview. The muggle police wanted interviews. Every muggle newspaper and news station imaginable wanted an interview. It was so incredibly frustrating to Draco because the same questions were asked over and over again.

God, the news reports. The news reports were probably one of the worst things because they just kept reminding Draco that his world had disappeared. The reports in the radio were better than the ones on the TV because they couldn't show his face on the radio but they could on the TV. Draco couldn't look at pictures of Harry because he knew he would break down if he saw Harry's face and Draco couldn't break down. He just couldn't. He needed to stay strong to find Harry.

Searches. Every day there was another search and each one became more and more painful. Along with searches done by the ministry, the muggle police, the general public and his friends, Draco searches for Harry on his own quite a lot. Actually, quite a lot is an understatement. Any free time Draco had, he would be searching for Harry. He was sure he had searched the whole of London. Draco's voice was always slightly hoarse, he spent so many hours calling Harry's name over and over again hoping that maybe this time, he'd get a response.

Draco didn't only just search in his free time. He created cork boards, he looked through everyone's alibis. He made sure that he hadn't missed anything because Draco needed Harry to come back. He needed Harry to come home. He needed Harry to survive.

All of these things were toxic but perhaps the most toxic thing was when Draco was left with his own thoughts. Often, he would just sit and think. He would think about the memories he had with Harry. He would think about the what ifs. What if Harry never came back? What if Draco had to hold a funeral? He also thought about the party. If he just went to that goddamn party, maybe Harry wouldn't be missing. He didn't go to the party so it was his fault, right? At least that's what Draco managed to convince himself. That it was all his fault Harry was missing. He also just thought about Harry. Just Harry. His messy hair that Draco secretly adored, his torso that was defined by muscle from doing endless hours of quidditch, his emerald eyes that Draco got lost in so often, his scars that he hated but Draco loved because they made Harry Harry, his glasses that were more modern but still had the circular shape, his everything. God, what Draco would give to have Harry back home, back in his arms.

Draco had no routine anymore. He had taken a break from work, Draco was sure he would have lost his mind if he was still at work. Draco found himself eating pasta or cereal at midnight and having a shower at 3am more often than not. Draco honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore, he just felt so lost. He felt trapped.

He knew talking to someone would help but he couldn't bring himself to call or text anyone. He'd cut off all contact with everyone, including Ron and Hermione, a few days ago. He could hear his phone buzzing all the time but remained away from it. Cutting everyone off probably wasn't the best decision, his contact with others was what kept him sane and what prevented him from having showers and eating cereal at three in the morning.

-

Draco had just gotten back from an interview with the ministry. Each interview became harder and harder to get through. Draco pushed open his apartment door.

"Har-," Draco's voice faltered. He did this every time, he called out Harry's names before remembering that he wasn't there.

Draco stepped into the apartment. The once comforting place now felt cold and unfamiliar. It felt like all the light had been sucked out. Nothing felt right anymore, everything felt like too much. There was too much room in the apartment, there was too many things.

Draco walked past the mirror in the hallway before taking a few steps back. He stared at himself in the mirror. Fuck, he looked awful. His hair was messily pushed back with a few strands falling in front of his eyes, Draco couldn't remember the last time he brushed it. He had very dark circles around his eyes, which were extremely bloodshot. He had light stubble on the bottom of his face. Draco hated stubble on himself but he loved it on Harry. Draco ran his hands over his chin before running to the bathroom and shaving.

Draco placed his hands on the edges of the sink and looked down. He could feel the tears threatening to spill. That's when he became aware of the bracelet sitting on his wrist. He had always knew it was there but recently he had just forgotten about it. He slid it off his wrist and held it in his hands.

It was a small beaded, black bracelet. Harry had given it to him when they first moved in together. Harry had a matching white one. Draco can remember the words so clearly when Harry held out his hand revealing the two bracelets.

"Black and white go together, just like us."

Draco walked into the living room, the bracelet still in his hand. He looked at it before screaming and throwing it into to the floor. A single tear slipped down his cheek whilst he stared at the bracelet on the floor. This was the first time that the bracelet hadn't been on Draco's wrist, since the moment he had put it on for the first time, he had never taken it off. Draco often looked down at it and smiled, it just reminded him that Harry was his. A lot of people's favourite people are family members or celebrities but Harry was Draco's favourite person and the bracelet reminded him that his favourite person was his. Now it was just a reminder that his favourite person was gone.

It's strange how attached you can become to an inanimate object. Like you can't function without it or you say sorry to it if you lose it or drop it. As soon as Draco has throw the bracelet, he found himself crossing the room to pick it up. He whispered "I'm sorry" to it over and over again.

Draco lay down on the sofa and placed the bracelet over his heart.

-

Draco hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep until he woke to a banging on the door. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the banging was incessant.

"Go away." Draco mumbled, knowing full well the person behind the door wouldn't have heard him.

The banging just became louder and louder.

"Draco! Please, open up!" Hermione's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Draco sat up and slid the bracelet back onto his wrist. He stumbled to the door and opened it to reveal a very worried looking Hermione.

"Jesus Christ, Draco. You're alive." Hermione brought Draco into a hug.

"Come in." Draco said.

"Why haven't you been answering anyone calls or texts? We've been really worried about you." Hermione asked.

"Oh, sorry." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, talk to me. Please." Hermione said.

"I'm fine."

"Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione, worry laced on her face, and that's when the whole world came crashing down around him.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of blood, mentions of being chained up, brief mention of choking

_Harry woke up in a grimy room, the pain in his head still very prominent. He sat up and took in his surroundings. A small room lit by a singular bulb hanging down from the centre of the ceiling. Mould was creeping up the once white walls. Harry was sitting on an old, dirty bed, he looked down and saw his hand chained to the bed frame. A sink and toilet stood close to the bed. It looked as if the chain was long enough for him to reach the toilet and sink but no further._

_"They won't find you, you know." A voice called out tauntingly from across the room._

_Harry looked up and saw the masked figure holding up something, swinging it gently from side to side. Oh, fuck. Harry knew what that was._

_A mislocator._

_A device that prevented anyone within twenty meters of it from being magically tracked. There was only ten in the world and it was extremely difficult to get your hands on one. Harry felt his heart sink, his chances of being found were next to nothing now._

_"How did you get one of those?" Harry asked._

_"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." The person snickered._

_"Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked._

_The figure just laughed before pulling the mask off. No. Surely not. Harry felt sick as he saw the persons face._

_Seamus Finnegan._

_Harry blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No way. No fucking way. This couldn't be happening. Why would Seamus kidnap him? Seamus was Harry's friend._

_"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered._

_Seamus took a step towards Harry. "I wanted you so badly Harry, but I was just a side character in your little story."_

_"You were my friend."_

_"Friends? I'd say we were more like acquaintances, but then again, an acquaintance isn't constantly by your side for seven fucking years." Seamus said, angrily. "I stood by you for seven whole years, I never turned against you, I always supported you and you know what I find quiet funny, Harry? After being there for you for seven years, you'd think that you would've noticed me and cared about me but no. That didn't happen, did it Harry, because you ran off to that fucking death eater. That scum fought against you your whole life but you still chose him. You chose him over me. It broke my heart when my mum said I couldn't come back to Hogwarts in fifth year because I wouldn't have been able to fucking see you, Harry! I have loved you since we were eleven years old, I am fucking infatuated with you, I spent seven years trying to get your attention but you couldn't even spare me one fucking glance!" Seamus screamed._

_Harry shook his head. "No, Seamus. It wasn't like that."_

_"But it was, Harry. That's exactly how it was."_

_"Please, just let me go."_

_"Now, why would I do that when I've finally got you?"_

_Harry shook on the chains, trying to loosen them. There had to be a way to get out. There just had to be. Harry pulled and pulled, not caring that blood was starting to trickle down his wrist. Harry could hear Seamus laughing to himself. His eyes flicked around the room, looking for an escape but there was nothing, only a door leading in and out, there were no windows. He fumbled around in his pockets, looking for his phone._

_"Looking for this?" Seamus held Harry's phone out._

_"Give it back." Harry lunged for the phone but got yanked back by the chains._

_"Mm, I think I'll keep it for now." Seamus laughed as he pocketed the phone._

_Harry was confused, angry, but most of all, scared. This was a whole new type of fear. Harry didn't know if he was going to survive. The Dursley's had taken things far, too far, but they would never kill him. Harry was ready for death when Voldemort tried to kill him so he wasn't scared. But this, Harry knew that this could kill him. He knew that he might never see Draco, Hermione or Ron again. And that's what terrified him._

_Harry glanced up at Seamus. "You're worth nothing to me."_

_Harry watched as Seamus's eyes stormed over. "I'd shut the fuck up if I were you."_

_"Why should I? You're fucking insane." Harry spat._

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"No."_

_Seamus walked over to Harry before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him down onto the bed._

_"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up."_


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of self-harm

Draco could hold the heartbreak no longer and he fell into Hermione's arms in a disheveled heap as his grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Draco shut his eyes as gut-wrenching sobs punched through, ripping through his muscles, bones, and guts causing him to clutch his stomach. He tried to repress the sobs but he couldn't, nothing was okay.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Hermione led Draco into the living room and onto the sofa.

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Draco's body wracked with an onslaught of sobs, tears and screams. The screams ripped themselves out of Draco's body as the sound of wailing and suffering echoed throughout the flat.

The pain was unbearable. It is the sort of pain that burns, as if some invisible flame was being lit inside of Draco. It seared through Draco's abdomen but the worst was when it hit his heart. It felt as if someone had sent a spear straight through the middle of his heart. He felt as his heart broke and shattered into a million pieces across his chest. Draco began to claw at his chest, desperate for the pain the go away. Dark red scratches lay above his heart as if he was trying to rip his heart out.

"'Mione." Draco gasped. "I can't take it anymore. I want it to go away. Why won't it go away?"

"Draco, stop. Please stop." Hermione whispered desperately, tears of her own falling as she watched helplessly as Draco suffered.

Draco clung onto Hermione's jacket as he sobbed into her chest unceasingly. Hermione held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. The screams forcing their way through Draco's body refused to stop even as his throat tightened and he struggled to catch his breath.

Draco loved Harry so much, he didn't even know how to put it into words. He loved him so much it hurt. Draco could stare at Harry for the rest of his life and never get bored. Harry was Draco's everything and what are you supposed to do when your everything is gone? It's one of those things that you subconsciously pray never happens to you. You never expect it to happen to you, which is why we don't know how to cope. We're not prepared for something like this happen, we don't know what we're supposed to do in this situation. You feel helpless. That's exactly what Draco felt, helpless. He didn't know what he could do to find Harry. He didn't even know if Harry was alive or dead.

Draco didn't even know how long it had been until the screams had stopped. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, he couldn't physically produce the breath to scream anymore. Draco was silent but the tears still streamed down his face and his body still shook with every silent sob that ripped through Draco's body.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione." Draco croaked, his voice hoarse. "It feels like I'm trapped all over again."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked gently, rubbing circles onto Draco's back.

"I feel like I've been forced into a situation I don't want to be in and there's no way out. It's like being forced to get the dark mark again. I was trapped, there was no way out, I had no choice. This feels like that all over again but worse because then, I had people who could help. They could've gotten me out of the situation if they wanted to but now, I'm completely helpless and I don't know what to do anymore." Draco said.

"We're going to get through this, okay. Everyone is here for you, Draco." Hermione said.

-

Draco wasn't sure how long it had been before his sobs turned into gentle sniffles. Draco's face was still buried into Hermione's shoulder and his hands were still clinging to the jacket. He didn't want to bring his head up because that would just bring him back to hell.

"I'm going to make some tea, okay." Hermione said softly.

Draco nodded before bringing his head up. He looked down and saw deep, red scratches on his chest, he couldn't remember where they came from. He ran his fingers over the scratches and winced slightly. Draco caught a glimpse of himself in the TV screen. His eyes were swollen and red, still glistening with tears. His under eyes and cheeks were tear stained and damp from the previous onslaught of tears. Draco brought his hand to his face to wipe his tears, he discovered that his hand was shaking unceasingly. He dried his eyes before staring at both of his hands, willing them to stop shaking but they wouldn't.

Hermione walked back in holding two cups of tea. She handed one to Draco before sitting back down on the sofa. Draco took a small sip before placing the mug down on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Draco asked, pointing to his chest.

"You, uh, you started scratching your chest and said you couldn't take it anymore and you wanted it to stop." Hermione explained, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. Just through that short explanation, he could hear the pain and fear in Hermione's voice.

"Don't apologise."

Draco looked down and ran his fingers over the bracelet. He wondered if Harry was still wearing it or if the kidnapper had taken it.

"What if he's dead, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione seemed taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

"What if he's dead? What if we have to have a funeral?" Draco could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Draco, don't think about that. He could still be alive."

"But he could be dead. He could never come home and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. Don't ever say that it's your fault." Hermione said, sternly.

"But it is, Hermione. If I just went to that stupid party, then maybe, Harry would be here."

"Draco, it still could've happened. You wouldn't have been with him all night. Look at me." Draco flicked his eyes over to Hermione. "None of this is your fault, okay. None of this is your fault."

Draco just nodded, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. "It's going to be okay." She whispers in his ear. "It's going to be okay."


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: strong language, physical abuse, rape. this chapter is very dark, so please don't read it if you don't feel safe doing so.

_Harry's head hit the iron frame of the bed causing him to cry out but no sound exited his mouth as Seamus's tight grip around Harry's throat prevented him from doing so. Harry thrashed, trying to get Seamus to loosen his grip. He could no longer feel oxygen enter his lungs. He coughed and spluttered trying to make Seamus understand that he couldn't breathe but it didn't seem to be working._

_"Stop moving!" Seamus loosed his grip on Harry's throat and punched him hard around the face._

_Harry stopped. Anger was written across Seamus's face but all Harry could see was the psychotic look that was hidden behind the eyes. Harry had seen that look before and he was all too familiar with it. All it took was a blink before Harry was back there. He was only six years old when it first happened, when he first saw that look behind a pair of eyes._

_"Stop." Harry managed to choke out. "Please."_

_"I told you to shut the fuck up, but you didn't and I think that deserves a punishment." Seamus spat._

_Seamus violently flipped Harry over so his face was pushed against the mattress. One of Seamus's hands was holding Harry's neck down whilst the other pulled his own and Harry's pants down. Harry knew what was about to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was completely helpless. It was like he was six years old again. He could hear Vernon's voice so clearly in his head 'This is what you deserve, you worthless piece of shit!'._

_Harry winced slightly as pain came across his body. He was used to that pain. Fuck, he was used to that pain. He was used to the pain that no-one is supposed to fucking feel. How fucked up does someone's life have to be in order to be used to a pain like that?_

_Harry felt Seamus attach his lips to his neck, biting and sucking harshly._

_"Stop. Please. Stop. Let me go. Please." Harry cried out, his voice broken._

_"I swear to fuck, if you don't shut up." Seamus grunted between thrusts._

_Harry knew better than to keep crying out, it would only result in more pain. His calls for help were futile anyway, no-one would come to help him, he'd only get laughed at by his cousin or slapped or burnt by his aunt. Tears fell silently down Harry's face as he slipped in and out of reality and the past._

_"Slut." Seamus whispered in Harry's ear. "Whore. Slag. Bitch."_

_Harry hadn't been called those before and it sent a new pain through Harry's chest. Was it his fault that this was happening because he was a slut? Because he was a whore? Because he was a slag and a bitch?_

_Harry heard Seamus grunt before he pulled out. Seamus stood up and kicked Harry in the ribs before leaving Harry and walking out of the room._

_Harry didn't even flinch when Seamus kicked him. What was he supposed to feel? Sadness, anger, pain, confusion? Harry felt none of those things, he just felt numb. He felt empty. His soul felt hollow and silent, something he hadn't felt since him and Draco started dating._

_Harry felt something trickle down his leg. Was it blood or..._

_Harry couldn't bring himself to even think of the word._

_He stood up, wincing at the pain and pulled his pants up. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. There he was greeted by the shell of a broken human._


	12. 11

Draco woke with a gasp, his had subconsciously resting over his heart. He had woken up like this for the past couple of days - a small pain running through his chest and his skin lightly covered with sweat. It's almost like he can feel Harry's pain and desperation.

Draco placed his head in his shaking hands and sighed deeply. He climbed out of bed and walked out onto the small balcony. He leant his hands against the railings and looked up at the sky. Draco wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for but he couldn't help but examine the sky.

The obnoxious light from the city below drowned out most of the stars in the sky but a few were visible. Draco wished more stars were visible, he loved to stargaze. Finding patterns created by the stars helped distract Draco and take his mind off of things. He briefly debated going to the park but decided against it as it was three in the morning and Draco didn't fancy getting murdered.

"Harry, Harry Harry." Draco whispered. "I'm going to find you, even if it kills me. I love you."

As the words swirled into the air, a shooting star flew across the sky. Draco could feel a lump begin to form in his throat as he silently wished for the same thing over and over again.

_I wish Harry would come home._

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine and crossed his arms to try and stay warm. It wouldn't work, of course, it was like three degrees outside but Draco just didn't want to go back inside. He didn't want to look at the flat because everything just reminded him of Harry. Draco had slept at Ron and Hermione's a couple of times because it was just too painful to be inside his own home.

Draco noticed his teeth chattering and reluctantly went back inside. He wrapped a blanket around himself and walked into the kitchen, he really wanted a coffee. Draco paused before carrying on making a coffee. Yes, it was three a.m but he felt like he deserved a coffee.

Draco smiled fondly as he opened a cupboard revealing their mug collection. The two had way more mugs than they needed but they couldn't help but buy a new one every time they went shopping. Draco reached blindly into the cupboard and pulled out a mug. He laughed softly when he saw which one it was. Draco went through a phase a couple of years ago when he was obsessed with Britney Spears after Harry and introduced him to the song 'Toxic'. As a joke, that Christmas, Harry bought Draco a mug covered with Britney Spears's face.

Draco poured his coffee into the mug and retreated to the bedroom. He sat down on the end of the bed and just looked at everything. There was so much. Countless hours of work lay in front of Draco, almost mocking him because he still hadn't been able to find Harry.

Photos. There were so many photos everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the furniture. Pictures of peoples faces and different locations were scattered everywhere but the one that stood out most to Draco was the photo that was stuck in the centre of the wall. It was the one that Draco couldn't stand to look at, he had to cover it with a piece of paper most days. Harry's face.

String. Different coloured string lead from photo to photo, from bits of paper to bits of paper, from wall to floor, from floor to furniture. The bright yellow colour of the string almost seemed obnoxious, like it was purposely shoving its happy colour in Draco's face.

Maps. Draco didn't think the maps he had were even readable anymore because there was so much pen on them. The pen circled everywhere Draco hadn't searched yet and crossed everywhere Draco had already been. There were a lot more crosses than circles and that scared Draco.

There was also so many bits of random paper. Random scribblings that Draco had made, his writing barely legible. There was also a couple of business cards on the floor given to him by several different people, the police, Hermione, Molly. The business cards belonged to therapists. Draco found it hard to contain his anger when given these cards. He didn't need a fucking therapist, like, what were they even supposed to say to Draco? Were they going to tell him that Harry would be found eventually and just give him false hope? That's everything Draco didn't want to be told.

But, despite having all of this, Draco couldn't help but feel like there was something he hadn't done, like there was something absent from his photo covered walls and his paper covered floor. It just seemed like he hadn't done enough.

Then Draco realised, the police were searching the obvious places, rivers, parks, forests, peoples houses but they hadn't searched the other places. The places that he and his friends knew about but not many other people did. Merlin, how stupid had he been forgetting this? It had been a while since Harry had gone missing so there'd be time to reach places all over the country. Draco grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote: _Places Harry Could Be._

 _1) Ron and Hermione's holiday cottage in Devon_  
Ron and Hermione owned a two bedroom cottage by the coast of Devon which they stayed in when they went on holiday. It was really beautiful and quaint, Draco knew as he had been down with Harry, Ron and Hermione before. Draco knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't take Harry but there was a chance someone could've taken him there.

 _2) Dean's parents pub and hotel_  
Dean Thomas's parents owned a pub and a hotel just outside of London. Everyone had been there before and Dean's friends got discounted prices so it would be relatively easy to take and hide Harry there

 _3) Hogwarts?_  
Draco knew enough time had passed for someone to be able to take Harry to Scotland where Hogwarts was. There was so many places in and around Hogwarts Harry could be. The shrieking shack, the forbidden forest, the room of requirement.

 _4) Seamus's warehouse in Manchester_  
Seamus owned this warehouse in Manchester that he mainly used for storage. Draco wasn't sure if he'd inherited it or bought it but it was the perfect place to hide someone.

 _5) Luna's uncles cabin in the Lake District_  
Luna's uncle owned a cabin in the middle of the Lake District, it was empty most of the time. Draco reminded when everyone went on a trip together and they all stayed in that cabin. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere and a good place to hide someone.

The list had been made. Now all there was to do was look.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of self-harm

_The cracked mirror didn't hide anything. The dark bruises that wrapped themselves around Harry's neck didn't even try to escape from being seen. Harry traced his fingers along the bruise blossoming on his cheek before running it down his body to his stomach. The bruises were familiar. Too familiar. Harry could see a six year old boy staring back at him, wondering what he did to deserve that much pain._

_Everything seemed to fade when Harry noticed the large, purple bruise on the side of his neck. Nothing else was there except Harry and that bruise. It stood out so obnoxiously against his skin. It wasn't supposed to be there. It's not supposed to be there. It had never been there before with the Dursley's. Only Draco was allowed to create it. Only Draco._

_Harry lifted one of his shaking hands a lightly brushed his fingers against the bruise. He looked down, expecting to see purple paint or makeup on his fingers but when there was nothing there, Harry was confused. He brought his hand to the bruise again and rubbed slightly harder, but still nothing happened. Why wasn't it fading? Why wasn't it going away?_

_Harry began to rub his neck harder, using four fingers instead of two but it still wasn't fading. It was supposed to be going away. Harry turned on the tap and splashed water onto his neck, surely that would work, right? But still nothing happened. The right side of Harry's neck was beginning to turn red but the purple bruise still lay there, the colour seemed even bolder than before._

_A whimper escaped Harry's lips as he kept rubbing the side of his neck harder and harder. Harry was becoming frustrated, it was supposed to be going away, why wasn't it going away?_

_Harry's vision became blurred as tears began to fill his eyes and fall down his face, but still Harry rubbed at the bruise on the side of his neck. The frustration began to turn into fear._

_"Draco." Harry whispered._

_Harry's heart was pounding and his breaths were short and erratic. He was scared of it. Scared of the bruise that sat on his neck. He was scared because it wasn't leaving his skin. He was scared because it was real. It was real. This was real. This wasn't one of his nightmares that he could just wake up from. He couldn't wake up and feel the safety of Draco's arms and words because this was real._

_A sob escaped Harry's mouth but he immediately slapped his other hand over his mouth. He didn't want to make too much noise, he couldn't make too much noise or he'd get punished again._

_"Draco, Draco, Draco." Harry whispered over and over again as his body wracked with silent sobs._

_The right side of his neck was a violent red colour. It hurt. God, it hurt so much but Harry didn't stop. He couldn't stop because the bruise wasn't supposed to be there. Harry just rubbed harder and harder, his nails creating dark red streaks across his skin._

_Another sob escaped and Harry slammed both hands over his mouth. He was terrified. His body couldn't cope with another punishment. His mind couldn't cope with another punishment. Harry tried to repress the noises that were forcing themselves out of his body but he couldn't._

_Harry brought an arm down to his stomach and clutched it desperately, forgetting about the bruises that lay on his torso. Harry gagged at the pain he felt. The sharp, burning pain made its way through the whole of his body. Harry fell to the floor as his knees couldn't cope with the weight if his body anymore._

_"Draco help me." Harry sobbed._

_Harry's hand found its way to his neck again and carried on trying to rub away the bruise. Harry knew it was futile but he didn't want to admit that to himself. He couldn't admit that to himself._

_Harry's sobs became louder and there was nothing he could do to stop them as he came to terms with reality._

_Everything was so overwhelming. Too overwhelming. There was nothing Harry could do as everything hit him. He needed Draco to hold him, to tell him that it's okay, to tell him that he's safe, to tell him that he loves him._

_Harry didn't know what to do, so he just screamed._

_"Draco, help me! Please, help me!"_


	14. 13

_I promise to find Harry._

The silent thought that occurred every day inside Draco's mind. Draco wouldn't help but feel as if it was a somewhat empty promise, they'd checked three places on Draco's list and they still hadn't found Harry and did it even class as a promise if he didn't actually say it out loud? And who was he promising it to? Himself, yes, but other than that there was no-one.

Draco sat down and sighed. This promise was all he could think about and Draco couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over a promise. He needed to push away this feeling that he was making an empty promise but he had no idea how to do that. He could just not promise it anymore but then it would become a broken promise and the thought of that seemed so much more painful to Draco. He could actually say the promise out loud to somebody and promise them that he was going to find Harry but he didn't have anyone to tell. Yes, he had all of his friends but they didn't seem like the right people to make the promise to. Draco needed to make that promise to someone who needed it, to someone who was so helpless in this situation, but he simply had no idea who he could tell.

Draco let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and pushed the thought of the promise out of his mind. Instead, he focused on Harry. His Harry who deserved nothing but happiness. Draco wondered if Harry was alone, if the kidnapper had locked him in some room all by himself, leaving him with only himself or did the kidnapper go and see Harry. What would they do to Harry? Draco quickly pushed that thought away, he didn't want to think of anything the kidnapper could do to his Harry.

Draco refocused on the fact that Harry could be all alone right now. Harry hated being alone for long periods of time, he got really scared and anxious, his thoughts became too big and he often had flashbacks to when the Dursley's locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for days on end. Harry had told Draco the reason he was so scared was because he was scared someone would find him and hurt him, like the Dursley's did. Draco can remember his heart breaking when Harry told him this and he remembers holding Harry close to him and telling him 'I'll never leave you alone'.

Harry rarely went anywhere alone, he liked having someone with him to provide him with a sense of security and safety. The only place Harry went alone was Godric's Hollow where his mum, dad, Sirius and Remus were buried. Harry went back to his birthplace every month to visit their graves. Draco offered to come with him every time but Harry had always declined. Draco knew that Harry needed his space and it was still very painful for him and Draco knew Harry would bring him along one day when he was ready.

Draco had never been to Godric's Hollow before. He knew it was inhabited largely by the magical community but some muggles lived there. Draco had always wondered what Godric's Hollow looked like, whether it was a lively place or more quiet. Draco wondered if Harry's home was still there, if it had been rebuilt, knocked down or just left how it was. He also wondered what Lily, James, Sirius and Remus's graves looked like. He wondered if they were the most decorated graves, if there was always flowers next to where they lay.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Harry had lost four parental figures in his lifetime and Draco couldn't even begin to imagine how that felt. Draco wondered if they knew what was happening right now, if they were praying for his safety. Draco wondered if they felt the same amount of pain he did. They couldn't do anything to help, they had to watch the searches for Harry and they couldn't do anything themselves.

He would do it for them. Draco would do it for them. For Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. He needed to promise them that he would find Harry but in order to do that, he would need to go to Godric's Hollow. Draco couldn't help but feel hesitant about going, it felt wrong to go there for the first time without Harry. It felt like he was going to see a part of Harry's life that Harry maybe wasn't ready to reveal yet. But, then again, Draco felt like he needed to go, like it was the right time to go.

Draco sighed again. He was getting tired of the internal battles and he just needed to clear his head. Draco put on some shoes, his coat and a scarf and headed out of his apartment to the elevator. He stepped in and joined one of his neighbours in the elevator. Draco wouldn't say he was friends with him but they were familiar.

"Hey."

"Hey." Draco nodded his head.

"Where's your other half? I haven't seen him around recently."

Draco frowned, surely he would have seen the news. However, thinking about it, this guy didn't seem to be one to be keeping up with the news.

"Oh, um, he's just been really sick recently so he hasn't left the apartment." Draco's voice wavered. He didn't want to tell the truth because that would just lead to questions and Draco really didn't want to answer any more of those.

"Ah, right. Well, tell him I said get well soon."

Draco nodded and smiled at the man. The rest of the ride down was held in a comfortable silence. The doors opened and the two parted ways.

Draco stepped outside into the cold air, already feeling a lot calmer than he did upstairs. He could always count on a walk to make him feel better. Draco nestled his face into his scarf as his breath rose into the air above him. Draco didn't really have a destination, he just needs to escape that flat for a few hours. Draco slowed as he passed a coffee shop, debating whether to go in or not. He decided against it seeing as he probably would be apparating soon. Draco hadn't realised that his mind had already made the subconscious decision to go to Godric's Hollow.

Draco walked through the gates into a park. He almost instantly heard the joyous laughter of children. Draco smiled lightly at the sound. It was surprise to most people when they found out Draco liked kids, he loved the way they were so happy and care-free and how they were so innocent and naïve to the world around them. Draco remembered the time he and Harry had talked about having kids, they weren't too sure about names but they definitely wanted at least one boy and one girl.

Draco had seemed to have caught up to his mind when he found himself in an empty part of the park. He had to go, Harry would want him to. Draco double checked no one was around before getting out his wand and apparating to Godric's Hollow.

Draco wasn't too fond of apparating. The sensation of being twisted around and crushed wasn't the most pleasant but apparation was extremely convenient. Harry hated apparating, it always made him feel dizzy and sick. Whenever Draco was apparating somewhere with Harry, both of them preferred to do side along after a few incidents where Harry had fallen over or passed out.

It was only a second before Draco landed in Godric's Hollow. He lifted his head and took in the street before him. It was quaint, a slightly wonky road lined with cottages. The village seemed small and quiet, Draco couldn't see anyone else. He supposed more people would be in the town square and at the church. Draco could see the church's spiel above the cottages roofs. Draco began to make his way towards the church, walking slowly down the narrow street.

There was a certain atmosphere to this place and Draco couldn't quite describe it. Draco could feel the magic in the air, that's for sure but there was something eerie and uneasy that hung in the air. Draco forced himself to walk faster, there was something unnerving about this place. Draco wondered if it was because of what happened in 1981, the attack of the Potters and 1899, the three way duel between Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald. Draco wondered if the residents were scared of something like that happening again, scared of their house ending up like the Potter's.

Draco stopped in his tracks as he turned the corner, a small gasp escaping his mouth. Stood in front of him was the ruins of the Potter's house. Half of the house was still standing whilst the other half wasn't there at all. Draco couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight, it was somewhat scary standing there.

"Sad, isn't it?" Draco jumped at the voice.

Draco looked over and saw a short, old woman standing next to him. Draco just nodded in response.

"I've heard the Potter boy has gone missing as well. Kidnapping, I think it was."

"Uh, yeah." Draco said.

"Shame. Try not to get too hung up-," the woman nodded her head towards the ruins. "- I know the atmosphere was be a bit unsettling but this is a good place."

Draco nodded. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too, young man."

Draco turned away from the woman and carried on towards the church. The interaction he just had was strange but it was quite reassuring. Maybe it was the fact that he saw another human alive in this place, but whatever it was, he felt more at ease now.

Draco crossed the town square where he saw a few other people walking around and walked through the iron gates into the graveyard. Draco walked methodically through the graveyard, trying to locate the graves. Harry had told Draco that their graves were next to each other, it made sense, they were all best friends.

It wasn't until Draco had reached the far corner of the graveyard that he spotted the graves. Draco felt oddly lost as he stood in front of the graves. He knelt down and used his wand to place a wreath of flowers by each grave. After he had finished, Draco didn't stand up, he just stayed kneeling on the floor.

It felt strange being here without Harry. Harry should be here right now. Draco should be here with Harry, holding his hand and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm Draco, Harry's boyfriend." Draco whispered. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I don't know if you know this but Harry's missing, he's been kidnapped and he's been gone for while now. Every moment without him just becomes more painful. I love Harry, Merlin, I love him so much it hurts sometimes and now that's he's not here with me, I just feel lost. I feel lost and scared and broken. And, I'm trying to stay hopeful and optimistic, you know, but it's hard." Draco's voice broke and he found himself struggling to carry on. "It's hard because with every day that passes and he still hasn't been found, all I hear from police officers is that it's less and less likely that he'll be found alive or that he'll even be found at all. And, I don't know what to do with those words. I don't know how to process that fact that he may never come back to me and I may never see him again." Draco wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks. "I haven't spoken to any of you before but I can't help but think it would be easier if even just one of you was still here. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I will find Harry. I will never stop looking until I find him, I'll find him if it's the last thing I do. If I find Harry and he's dead," Draco had to pause and try to swallow the lump in his throat that was preventing him from speaking. "If I find him and he's dead, I will bury him next to you. This is where he'd be happiest, next to is parents and godparents. But, that won't happen because I promise to find Harry alive. I promise to find Harry."

_I promise to find Harry._


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of vomiting/someone throwing up, mention of abuse, brief mention of being chained up

_"Those friends of yours have been getting a little too close for comfort."_

_Harry jumped at the voice, fear already clawing it's way into his chest._

_"What do you mean?" Harry whispered._

_Seamus snickered. "It's time to move again."_

_Harry struggled to push himself into the corner of the room as he watched Seamus walk towards him. Harry was so hungry and thirsty, he was in so much pain. So much pain. Harry wasn't sure if he could stand anymore._

_"Please don't hurt me." Harry whispered, in a small, broken voice._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Seamus bent down and picked up Harry. "Yet."_

_Harry felt the fear invade his chest. He didn't know what Seamus would do next, he didn't know what Seamus was capable of doing. Harry struggled in Seamus's arms, trying to escape but his attempts were futile. He was simply too weak. Seamus just tightened his grip on Harry, making it impossible for Harry to do anything._

_Harry felt himself shaking as Seamus carried him down the corridors of an empty warehouse. He began to feel more panicked as he darted his eyes around the unfamiliar corridors. Harry had no idea where he was, he had no idea whatsoever. If he managed to get access to a phone, he wouldn't be able to say where he was and that scared him._

_Harry shut his eyes as Seamus took him outside. He'd been kept in the dark for so long and his eyes weren't used to the bright ball in the sky. Harry squinted and looked up at his kidnapper. He felt fear, confusion, disgust, sadness. Harry couldn't understand why Seamus would do this. Harry thought he and Seamus were friends but he was wrong. He was so very wrong._

_Harry winced as Seamus threw him into the boot of his car._

_"I swear to god, make one fucking noise or look out that window and I will kill you." Seamus spat, his eyes narrow._

_Harry nodded before Seamus slammed the boot shut, leaving Harry to curl up and sob silently._

_-_

_It had been about an hour when Harry felt the car come to a stop. He heard a car door slam and pushed himself to the very back of the boot and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. Harry felt sick, it was too dark, hot and small in that boot but he'd rather stay in there than see where Seamus had taken him, than see Seamus at all._

_The boot opened and Harry tried to push himself further back even though there was nowhere left to go._

_"Come on, Harry." Seamus sighed when Harry didn't move. "Don't make me do this the hard way."_

_As much as Harry wanted to stay, fear won and he slowly made his way closer to Seamus. Seamus grabbed his arm and picked him up again, holding onto Harry tight so he couldn't move._

_Harry turned his head to take in his surrounding. Seamus has parked on an empty country road next to two large mounds of gravel. Harry could see nothing but fields, Seamus had taken him to the middle of nowhere. Harry could feel the nausea beginning to rise, the fear rising to new levels._

_"Seamus." Harry whispered, tentatively. He didn't want to annoy his kidnapper because he knew what that would lead to._

_"What?"_

_"I'm gonna be sick." Harry clamped his hand over his mouth,_

_"Jesus Christ." Seamus muttered under his breath before dropping Harry on the floor._

_Harry vomited a first, second and third time. Harry assumed the nausea was caused by the sweltering hot boot he had to sit in for an hour but he couldn't help but wonder if the fear that hung in is stomach played some part in it. Harry made his way onto his hands and knees before vomiting again._

_"Don't even think about running." Seamus spat._

_Harry held back a bitter laugh. He couldn't even stand, never mind run. He was completely and utterly useless, he couldn't stand, he didn't have a phone, he_ _had no idea_ _where he was._

_"Finished?"_

_Harry nodded his head as he felt Seamus pick him up again._

_"Swear to fuck, if you puke on me."_

_Harry looked around to see where Seamus was taking him. He was being taken around one of the mounds of gravel. Harry's eyes darted around but settled when they landed on a small, wooden cabin that was concealed by the gravel._

_And then it hit Harry._

_He did know where he was. Well, he didn't exactly but he recognised the place. After they had finished their eighth year, Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Blaise all went on a road trip together. Harry remembered that they drove past here once and he remembers Seamus_ _saying_ _something. He couldn't remember what though as Draco was taking a picture of him._

_Harry was so caught up in the memory, trying to piece it together, that he didn't notice that they had reached the shack. Seamus dropped Harry as he undid the padlock locking the door. He picked Harry up again and they entered. God, it was fucking disgusting in there. Mould crept over every surface and the stench was strong enough to make your eyes water._

_There were two doors inside the cabin, one that looked relatively normal and the other which had two locks and a padlock. Seamus dropped Harry again before unlocking the heavily guarded door. Harry was beginning to get a bit sick of Seamus just dropping him, he was_ _pretty_ _sure he had a big bruise on his back now but he didn't expect anything different._

_When the door was finally opened, Seamus kicked Harry inside. Harry crawled over to the far corner and curled up. His eyes flickered over the tiny room he was in. There was a tiny square window, covered with bars near the top of a wall made of rotting wood. A hole in the ground sat near Harry and a small pipe was digging uncomfortably into his neck as he leant against the wall. A singular chair stood in the centre of the room, giving off an eerie feel, almost as if someone else had been taken here before._

_Harry whimpered as Seamus approached him. He didn't know what to expect but when he discovered that Seamus was only chaining him up, he felt relieved. A sick kind of relief._

_Harry watched as Seamus places the mislocator on the floor, out of Harry's reach._

_A sinister smirk crept its way onto Seamus's face._

_"No ones ever going to find you now."_


	16. 15

"Who would take him though?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea. No one had any ideas." Draco sighed and placed his head in his hands. "All the death-eaters are in Azkaban so there's no way any if those could get to him, Voldemort's fucking dead, the Dursley's don't give enough of a shit about him to actually kidnap him and he wouldn't have just walked off."

"He was really drunk, Draco. What if he did walk off and got lost?" Hermione said.

"You know Harry would never walk off, no matter how drunk he was and besides, he would've stumbled across a phone or shop by now and he would've been found." Draco said.

"Well, what if it's someone we know?" Ron suggested.

"What?" Both Hermione and Draco exclaimed, whilst turning their heads to look at Ron.

"What if it's someone we know? One of our friends?"

"No one would kidnap Harry. His friends are his friends and friends don't kidnap their friends. Besides, if they wanted to take him, surely they would have done it earlier." Draco said.

"Maybe it was never the right time. You never know what goes on inside someone's head." Ron said.

"Ron, that's a little bit of a stupid suggestion. Our friends wouldn't kidnap Harry." Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and put his hands up. "It was just a suggestion." Ron mumbled.

"Okay, so we're still nowhere on who took him so what about why, why would someone take him?" Draco asked.

"Jealousy." Ron stated bluntly. Draco and Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Ron sighed before carrying on. "What if they're jealous of Harry's success and they think having Harry out of the picture would push them further to the top? Or what if they're jealous of his relationship? What if they wanted you for themselves and they're just getting Harry out of the way to get closer to you? Or what if they wanted Harry for themselves? It's a perfectly plausible suggestion with the amount of crazed, obsessed fans out there." Ron coughed which sounded suspiciously like 'and friends'.

"Well, if they wanted Harry, why not just take me?" Draco said.

"Because they knew Harry would never be able to recover from that. If you got kidnapped, Draco, Harry would never be the same again which is why I think it's more likely they've taken Harry because they want him for themselves because it's the same with you Draco. You'll never be the same person again if we don't find Harry." Ron said.

Draco sighed. It wasn't just a plausible suggestion, it was a perfect suggestion because it made sense. Draco had never considered this before but now it had been said, it made sense. Draco seriously underestimated Ron sometimes. But, just because it made sense, it didn't bring them any closer to figuring out who took Harry. Draco couldn't think of anyone who would kidnap Harry. Draco didn't think any of them had an evil bone in their body. Their friendship group consisted of Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise and they were all so close. Draco didn't want to believe that maybe one of them had taken his Harry.

"Look, I know I may not be the smartest sometimes but I've actually spent a lot of time thinking about this." Ron said, after a minute of silence.

"No, you're right. It makes sense but who? Who would want to kidnap Harry?" Draco said.

"That's what I've been stuck on. Technically, no one has a reason to and even if they ddI have a reason, they haven't been showing signs." Ron said, sighing.

"It's honestly like he's disappeared off the face of the earth. We've been doing this everyday, the police have been searching for him everyday but there's no trace of him. Even magical tracking isn't picking up anything." Hermione said.

"It's so fucking frustrating because you would've though by now that something would've come up. Just something but we've got nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing." Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"Wait, you said magical tracking isn't picking up anything, right?" Ron asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"They could be using... uh, shit what's it called..." Ron clicked his fingers a few times, trying to remember. "A mislocator! Shit, yes, they'll be using a mislocator which is why magical tracking can't pick anything up!"

"A mislocator? We learnt about them very briefly in our last year, didn't we? They prevent anyone within twenty metres of the device from being tracked magically." Hermione said, repeating the definition from memory. "But, isn't there only ten in the world?"

"Yeah and one was at the ministry but it recently got stolen. My dad told me about it, they said they still haven't found out who stole it." Ron said.

"So if we find out who stole the mislocator, then we find out who took Harry and we'll be one step closer to find him." Hermione said, somewhat excitedly.

This new information was overwhelming Draco. He didn't know what to feel. Knowing that a mislocator was involved made it so much harder to actually find Harry because magical tacking won't do a thing but if they find out who stole the mislocator, then they find who stole Harry. Was he supposed to feel happy and excited or even worse than he already felt which he wasn't sure was possible?

"Um, I'm just going to grab a glass of water." Draco said.

Draco walked to the kitchen, his head spinning. He splashed water on his face before closing the kitchen door and pulling out his phone.

He opened Harry's contact and scrolled through the messages Draco had sent over the past few days. Draco had found his coping method, he liked to send Harry texts and voicemails. He has no idea if Harry is able to read the texts or listen to the voicemails and he knows there will be no reply but just knowing that Draco and sent them made him feel slightly at ease.

Draco clicked the call button and lifted the phone to his ear. He couldn't help but raise his hopes at each dial, hoping maybe this would be that last one and he'd hear a voice. Draco felt his heart sink when the prerecorded message came one.

_Hi, this is Harry. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

Draco couldn't help but smile slightly at hearing Harry's voice. Draco loved listening to Harry's voice, he could listen to it for days.

"Hey Harry, it's me. I miss you but we're one step closer to finding you, it's a small step but it's a step. We know about the mislocator so if we found out who stole it from the ministry, we'll be even closer to finding you. Come back to me soon, okay and-," Draco was cut off when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Draco, are you okay? We thought we heard you talking to yourself." Hermione said.

"I love you." Draco whispered into the phone before ending the call and turning to face Hermione and Ron.

"Who are you calling?" Hermione asked.

"Harry." Draco replied, softly.

"Oh."

"I text and call him. I don't know why but it makes me feel better. I know I'm not going to get a reply but I hope he knows how much I miss him." Draco said.

"He knows mate, he knows." Ron said, softly.


	17. 16

_"That little boyfriend of yours is driving me around the bend with all these bloody texts and calls. I mean, I blocked him a couple of days ago because it was really annoying but the ones already on here are gold." A voice snickered._

_Harry lifted his head and saw Seamus leant up against the wall with Harry's phone in his hands._

_"These texts..." Seamus chuckled. "Harry, Harry, where are you? Where the fuck are you, Harry? I'm really worried. Harry, you're scaring me. Please, Harry, answer me."_

_"Stop, please." Harry whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek._

_Seamus laughed cruelly. "No, Harry. You should really hear these, I mean this one is great. I will find you Harry, I love you."_

_Seamus held the phone in front of Harry and scrolled through all the texts Draco had sent him. Harry could easily try to grab the phone but he knew what that would result in._

_"Please can I just let him know I'm alive?" Harry asked, desperate to give Draco anything to let him know he was alive and where he was._

_"Hm, no, I don't think so." Seamus smirked. "But you know what's even better than all these texts?"_

_Harry remained silent._

_"Hm, do you, Harry?"_

_Harry shook his head, his eyes facing the dirty floor._

_"The voicemails."_

_The voicemails? Had Draco been calling him? Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he almost didn't want to hear the voicemails because he didn't want to be reminded of how far away he was from Draco but then again, he needed to hear Draco's voice to make sure he was okay. A voice rang out across the room ,making Harry's head jerk up._

_"Harry, where are you? Please answer me, I need to know you're okay. Call me." The desperation in Draco's voice was obvious._

_"Aw, how cute." Seamus's voice was thick with venom. "Let me play you a couple of my personal favourites."_

_"Harry, please. I'm really worried about you. You're scaring me, please just text or call or anything. Just anything to let me know you're okay." Draco's voice sounded shaky._

_Harry felt another tear fall down his face be tase he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything to let Draco know that he was alive._

_"We've reported you missing. The police and the ministry are looking for you. I don't know if you can hear this but please try to come home soon because I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you."_

_Harry's heart was breaking. He couldn't stand to hear Draco in that much pain. Harry silently begged Seamus to stop playing the voicemails as tears fell down his cheeks, terrified of what Seamus might do if Harry begged out loud. As much as Harry tried to force away the pain, he just couldn't._

_"This one is my favourite so listen closely." Seamus laughed, a cold and empty sound._

_"Hey Harry, it's me. Again. I went to visit your parents, Sirius's and Remus's grave today. I know the first time I went should've been with you but I just wanted to promise them that I will find you, because I will. I will find you Harry, even if it kills me."_

_There was a pause in the voicemail and Harry's heart couldn't help but break a little bit more as he heard a quite sob through the phone. Harry shook his head, not wanting to hear his Draco in that much pain._

_"I love you." Draco's broken voice whispered down the phone._

_"I love you too." Harry's broken voice whispered back._


	18. 17

Kingsley Shacklebolt had called a meeting. Draco pretended that he didn't know what it was for, maybe they had a new lead, but deep down, Draco did know why the meeting was being held. He pushed it away to the corners of his mind because it made Draco feel slightly better pretending to know what the meeting was about.

They still hadn't found Harry. They had checked all the places on Draco's list and more but there was still no sign of him and that terrified Draco. Draco really didn't want to go to this meeting, he really didn't have to want to face reality. Everything about this was Draco not wanting to face reality but it coming and punching Draco in the stomach anyway.

Draco sighed before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to the ministry. He had to go to this meeting whether he wanted to or not. Draco stepped out and walked down the busy corridors of the ministry, the crowd naturally parting to let him through. Despite his past, Draco was well respected within the magical community, managing to build a new reputation after becoming one of the best healers in the world.

A phone ringing pulled Draco from his thoughts. Draco sighed as he saw the name on the screen, Althea Downvale, head of St.Mungos. She was the only person in the hospital that held higher authority than Draco and Draco knew what the call would be about.

"Hello, Althea." Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco. Are you busy right now?"

"I'm just on my way to a meeting but I can spare five minutes."

"Okay, this won't take long. Before I say this, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to be inconsiderate because I know what you're going through must be really hard and I haven't made this decision lightly but I can give you three weeks before I need you to return to work."

"Oh." Draco knew this was coming but he didn't know how to react.

"I'm really sorry but it's been really difficult without you. I've put Healer Tompkins as a temporary replacement for you but she's not as respected as you and the staff have been struggling a bit. You are one of the best healers in the world, you always seem to know what to do. You know I wouldn't be asking you to come back unless I needed you to."

"I understand. I'll be back three weeks on Monday."

"Thank you, and once again, I'm really sorry." Althea said.

Draco ended the call and sighed before heading to the room where the meeting was held.

Around half the people that had been called to the meeting were here, Draco offered everyone a weak smile before sitting down next to Pansy. He involuntarily groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Just had a call with Althea Downvale."

"Ugh, what did that bitch want?" Pansy and Althea had history, things didn't end well between them.

"I've got three weeks before I need to be back at work." Draco sighed.

He really didn't want to go back to work. It just meant less time looking for Harry. Also, Draco would probably be bombarded with questions from everyone. He could just tell everyone to not ask him anything and they wouldn't but Draco didn't want to be receiving sympathy looks. Merlin, when someone gave Draco a look of sympathy, it made him want to gouge out his eyeballs.

"What the fuck? That is bullshit! You shouldn't have to go back into work. Do you want me to slap her? Because I will slap her." Pansy exclaimed.

"Calm down, Pans. I'll figure something out, I just don't want to be working when I could be looking for Harry." Draco said.

"Alright, but if you ever want me to slap her, I will."

"I know you will." Draco said, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly.

"God, she's even more of a bitch than I thought." Pansy muttered under her breath.

Draco chuckled lightly. He watched as the rest of the room fill up. Everyone from their friendship group was here, except one and the Weasleys were also here. Draco looked around the room, trying to figure out who was missing before his attention was diverted by Kingsley Shacklebolt walking into the room.

Kingsley's eyes scanned the room before landing on the empty chair.

"Where's Seamus?" Kingsley asked no-one in particular.

"Oh, he called me this morning and said he had a dentist appointment." Dean said.

"Right." Kingsley scanned over the room again, double checking everyone else was here before carrying on. "This is a meeting I didn't want to have to hold and before I carry on, I just want you to know that we're not giving up and there is still hope."

"Please just say it." Hermione whispered.

"Harry has been missing for a while and the chance that he's still alive is very slim."

Draco felt sick. He didn't want to hear it, he wanted to run and go back to convincing himself that Harry was definitely still alive.

"We won't stop searching and the case will be open until we find him but the searches are going to be less frequent. The reason for this is that no new leads have come up and we don't know exactly where to search next. Harry could easily be in a different country but we can't start searching abroad until we have evidence that he is in another country or he has been taken out of this country." Kingsley said. He wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, as if he was scared to see betrayal in their eyes.

"So, essentially what you're saying is that you've lost hope?" Ginny asked, almost bitterly.

"No, Miss Weasley, I'm not saying that. We will never lose hope but what you need to understand is that it's very difficult to continue with this investigation with no leads."

"Well, how's the mislocator investigation going?" Neville asked.

"It isn't. The person left no traces, they clearly knew what they were doing. We're no closer to finding out who stole it than we were at the start." Kingsley said. "I know this is hard for all of you, but even though right now we can't do much, we won't stop searching and we will never lose hope."

Draco stopped paying attention to what everyone was saying. He looked around and saw everyone looked considerably paler than when they first walked through the door. A few tears had fallen as well but that didn't stop them from talking. God, why couldn't they just shut up, all they were talking about was Harry. Why couldn't they see how painful this was for Draco?

The red scratches on his chest from when he broke down were a constant reminder of how painful this was for Draco. A constant reminder of how sometimes he just wanted to rip his heart out so he could be free from it for just a moment. The amount if times Draco had been kneeling over the toilet because it hurt too much scared him.

He was scared of a lot of things now. He wanted Harry home so the only things he was scared about was burning his tongue on his morning coffee that was made by Harry and someone spotting a hickey on his neck so he didn't have to endure the awkwardness when someone asked him what's on his neck.

"What if we never find him?" Luna asked.

Draco caught that. The first thing that he caught of the conversation was the question that made him want to scream whenever he asked himself it. The thought if it alone made Draco want to cry because what if Harry never came back to him? Draco wouldn't know what to do with himself, he would be lost, Draco didn't think he'd actually know how to live.

Draco felt an all too familiar lump rise in his throat. He didn't even try to push it away because he knew that it wouldn't. Draco sunk lower in his seat, hoping no one would notice his blurry eyes or the shaking of his hands. Draco shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want everyone to see him breaking.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

Draco opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him, concern written on all of their faces.

"Uh, yeah, I-I need to go." Draco said, quietly.

Tears blurred his vision as he made his way to the door. Draco was breaking again and a part of him hoped someone would follow him and catch him but another part wanted them to stay so far away from him.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of sexual abuse nearly happening

_Harry swiped his tongue across his lips, trying to wet his mouth. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the burning sensation at the back of his throat. Every lungful of air robbed more water from his body and the throbbing pain at the back of his head only became worse as the days went past._

_The dull pain harbouring at the bottom of his stomach became worse too. At first it growled as protest of not having any food but the growling was soon replaced with pain. He'd been without food and water for too long now, Harry knew he was weak. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight back if Seamus did something to him again._

_Harry was scared to ask for some food or a drink. He was scared of what Seamus's reaction would be to the question 'Can I have some food and water'. It was such a simple question, it only required a yes or a no to answer it but something told Harry that saying a simple yes or no wouldn't satisfy Seamus. Harry wondered if Seamus would do something to him or make_ _him_ _do something as a payment for the food; that's what the Dursley's did._

_Harry knew he had to say something if he wanted to survive, but was death such a bad thing? He would finally be free of the nightmares, flashbacks and panic attacks. He would finally be free from the pain, maybe he would even get to see his parents, Sirius and Remus if he died. But, no, he couldn't die yet. He needed to be able to tell Draco that he loved him one last time before he died._

_"Seamus?" Harry croaked. He cleared his throat before trying again. "Seamus?"_

_Harry watched as Seamus walked in, leaning nonchalantly against the wall._

_"What?"_

_"Can I have some food and water?" The question was barely audible._

_Seamus took a few steps towards Harry. "Say please."_

_Harry couldn't. He tried to utter out the single word but he was frozen with fear. His heart rate picked up as Seamus moved so he was standing directly over Harry's small, shaking frame._

_"I said, say please."_

_Harry begged and begged himself to say the word but he couldn't. His mind was too busy preparing for what was going to happen. Seamus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry flinched at the touch. He looked at the hand with pure terror. A small whimper escaped Harry's lips as Seamus began to trail a singular finger down Harry's back, getting closer to the waistband of Harry's jeans. Harry was sure Seamus could feel his heart pounding unrelenting as fear coursed through his body._

_"Are you going to say please or not?" Seamus whispered threateningly._

_Seamus's finger met the waistband of Harry's trousers and pulled them slightly._

_"Please." Harry whispered in a broken voice._

_Harry couldn't tell if Seamus felt satisfied or disappointed as he pulled his hand away from Harry's back. Satisfied that Harry did as he said or disappointed that he didn't get any further that Harry's waistband. Se_ _amus_ _stood up and left the room._

_Harry let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding, as a singular tear fell down his face. He placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm to erratic beating. Draco did this to calm Harry, he would place his hand over Harry's heart and run his hands through his hair until his heart_ _beat_ _returned to normal._

_All efforts to calm himself vanished as Seamus returned to the room but Harry felt relieved when he saw the bottle of water and_ _a_ _sandwich i_ _n_ _Seamus's hand. Seamus threw them towards Harry and Harry immediately scrabbled to get them, desperate to take away the burning thirst and hunger._

_"You won't get off so lucky next time."_


	20. 19

They managed to catch up with him.

Well, Draco let them catch up to him. He knew that he needed his friends right now, he didn't trust himself to be alone with his thoughts. Especially not today. He had managed to push away the importance of today, only knowing it would make him so upset but now it's all he could think about.

Draco wasn't sure if any of his friends knew about today, they probably didn't seeing as they most definitely would have mentioned it if they did. Draco knew he needed to be around people he trusted to keep himself grounded. The bracelet on Draco's wrist made him feel ever so slightly better as it was like he had a tiny part of Harry with him today.

Draco wondered if Harry remembered what was today. He probably did seeing as every year, Harry got so excited for this day but Draco wondered if the kidnapper had done things to make Harry to forget what was today. He wondered if Harry was even alive to remember today.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked, softly.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not but I'll cope. It's just today has been particularly hard."

Hermione nodded her head sympathetically. "That meeting must've been really difficult to sit through."

True, the meeting was difficult to sit through but it wasn't why Draco was on the verge of breaking down. The meeting was a small inconvenience that weighed him down slightly compared to the real reason why Draco really wanted today to be over with.

Draco put his hands in his pockets and felt the small, velvet box in his pocket. He had no idea why he brought it with him, it's not like he could do anything with it. It wasn't like Harry was going to pop out in the middle of the street, it would great if that could happen but it wasn't going to.

Today was meant to be important. It was meant to be special. Harry was meant to be with Draco right now. They were meant to be together right now but instead, Harry was still missing and Draco had to sit through a meeting where he was told that Harry is most likely dead.

Draco sighed and concentrated on his surroundings. It wasn't very interesting but anything to take him away from his thoughts. He was following his friends to a cafe. Everyone agreed that they should all sit down together and just talk about things and catch up. Draco wasn't sure if a talk with his friends would make him feel better but he could always count on a coffee to make him feel slightly better.

Draco followed his friends into a small cafe and sat down at a table.

"I'll get it. What does everyone want?" Dean asked.

Everyone ordered (Draco just getting a black coffee) and thanked Dean. Everyone got their drinks and quietly sipped. A silence fell across the table, no one knew what to say. It was strange because everyone had so much to say but didn't know where to start.

Draco honestly preferred the silence, he liked it when people didn't talk sometimes. This was a situation where everyone walked on eggshells, scared that they were going to say something wrong or something insensitive. No one wanted to be the person who said the wrong thing, especially at a time like this. In the end, it was Neville who broke the silence.

"So, hows everyone holding up?" Neville asked, his caring nature too big to be kept silent.

A chorus of 'fine' and 'alright' was his reply.

"Everyone is the same." Luna said, everyone turned their heads towards her, expecting her to elaborate. "We all feel the same. We're not fine, none of us are alright but we're holding up the best we can. We all want him home."

"It's so scary." Hermione sighed. "I never thought something like this would happen to us."

"You know, I thought we'd already been through enough with the war an everything but no, Merlin wasn't quite done with us yet was he?" Pansy said. "Can I just say Merlin is a massive dick. Oh and also whichever scumbag took Harry."

"I don't think I could look at whoever kidnapped Harry without wanting to kill them." Ginny said.

"I second that." Blaise said. "I mean, how fucked up do you have to be to kidnap an innocent human being."

"I just wish we had some leads." Dean sighed. "I mean we have nothing and it's so frustrating."

"Everything about this is frustrating. Nothing could have prepared us for this. I'm going to be honest, I thought this would be like what it is in TV shows. He'd be missing for a couple of days and then we'd find him, but no." Ron said.

Draco watched his friends converse. He was hanging onto every word they said. Usually, he'd zone out of conversations but today he desperate to hear something, anything, to reassure him that they felt the amount of pain he felt right now but Draco wasn't even sure if it was possible for anyone to feel the level of pain he felt.

"I'd take fighting Voldemort over this any day." Dean said.

"I think we all would." Hermione sighed.

"Remember when all we were concerned about was passing our O.W.L.S and who would win the house cup." Pansy said, a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

"Those were the good times." Ginny chuckled, lightly.

The group of friends slipped into a silence. It was more comfortable than before, now that everyone had said something and feelings were out there, it seemed everyone felt slightly more at ease. Everyone except Draco, that is.

Draco had so much to say yet nothing at all and it was confusing him. Draco had no idea what he was feeling right now, he just felt empty. He felt no emotion, no sadness or anger, he just felt lost within himself. Draco never knew it was possible to venture so far into your mind that you don't know if you're going to come out again.

"Draco, are you alright?" Someone asked, Draco wasn't sure who.

Draco sighed before looking at everyone. He met everyone's eyes as he sat up. Was he alright? Draco wasn't sure if he could lie anymore. It was obvious from his appearance that he was anything but alright. His eyes were bloodshot and his under eyes were so dark. His hair was always messy and Draco was sure he'd lost quite a bit of weight.

"It's our anniversary today." Draco said, quietly.

Draco watched as everyone's eyes went wide and a couple of mouths formed an 'o' shape. Draco began to laugh bitterly at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Fuck, it's our anniversary and my boyfriends missing."

Draco was met with silence. No one knew what to say but, then again, what were you supposed to say in this situation?

Draco put his hand in his pocket and fiddled around with the small velvet box. Today was supposed to be his and Harry's day, it was supposed to be one of the best days of their lives. Draco took the box out of his pocket and heard a few gasps. He rolled it between his fingers before opening it.

Inside sat a simple silver band. It was so simple, yet it held so much meaning.

"I was going to propose today."


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: extreme amount of pain, hints of sexual abuse

_Harry was stood on his tip toes, looking out of the tiny rectangular window. Well, it wasn't really a window, more like a hole in the wood that was covered with chicken wire. Harry could only see fields but he knew the road was close enough that someone would be able to hear him if he screamed loud enough._

_Harry only heard a few cars drive past everyday and he had never heard one stop before so if was unlikely that someone would hear him. He didn't even know if Seamus was here. If Seamus heard him screaming... Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen._

_Was it worth the risk? Probably not but Harry knew that this might be his only chance at freedom and escaping this nightmare. Harry's heart was pounding and his thoughts were rushing through his head at a million miles per hour. To say Harry was petrified was an understatement, but he knew he had to do it._

_"Help! Help me! Please, anyone, help me!" Harry yelled out of the window._

_All of a sudden a pain hit Harry. This wasn't any pain, Harry knew exactly what was happening but nothing, absolutely nothing could've prepared him for the excruciating pain of the cruciatus curse. Screams tore themselves from Harry's body as he writhed around in the floor, trying to escape the feeling of red hot knives piercing every inch of his skin. The burning pain was so intense that Harry was convinced his bones were on fire. Harry just wanted it to end, he wanted to die because anything would be better than this. Harry wanted nothing more than to escape his own skin as the pain in his head and along his scar became so intense he couldn't see anymore._

_All of a sudden, the pain subsided but Harry still lay shaking on the floor. The pain he had felt was indescribable and that's when he knew just what Seamus was capable of. Only a person devoid of all sanity and goodness in their heart could create a pain like that. Only when Voldemort had used the cruciatus curse on his had Harry felt a pain so intense before._

_"My, my, my Harry. We are being naughty." Seamus's voice rang out across the room._

_Harry's head immediately jerked up and his eyes met a cold, empty glare. Harry mustered all the energy he could to crawl into the corner of the room._

_"No, no. Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Harry whispered, his voice full of desperation._

_Seamus only laughed at this. "Naughty boys need their punishment."_

_Harry shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. Harry didn't know if his body or mind could handle whatever Seamus had in mind. Harry was nearly certain on what was about to happen. His head was spinning and he begged himself not to faint, everything would be so much worse if he was unconscious._

_Harry's eyes blurred as he saw Seamus walk towards him, a sadistic smirk painted on his face. Whether a beating or something so much worse, Harry shut his eyes and prepared for the pain._


	22. 21

A couple of days had passed since their anniversary and Draco felt worse than ever. Nothing could take his mind off Harry. All Draco saw in his mind was Harry, all Draco heard was Harry's voice and all he dreamt was Harry. Draco hadn't slept at all, he was scared to. He didn't want to dream of Harry coming home, only to wake up and find out that it was all in his head.

Draco loved Harry so much. He always wanted to be with him, whenever something had happened to Draco, whether it be sad or exciting, Harry was always the first to know. Draco couldn't actually put into words how much love he had for Harry.

Draco was convinced that no one could make him happier than Harry, no one could make him feel more comfortable than Harry, no one could make him laugh like Harry, no one could make his heart beat the was Harry did. No one could ever replace Harry.

When Draco was with Harry, it was like all feelings of sadness and anger were muted. When Draco was with Harry, he could only feel happiness, love and light. It was like Harry was the sun, wiping away every cloud and radiating light and happiness wherever he went.

Draco sometimes wondered how such a damaged person could light up a room so easily, but then he remembered it was Harry. Harry who could do anything and everything. It was sometimes scary to remember what Harry had been through, Draco couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Harry felt. Harry's anxiety and PTSD were still severe and he suffered with nightmares, flashbacks and panic attacks, but he was getting better. Harry had made so much progress over the last few years and Draco was so proud of him. But this, this would just take back every bit of progress Harry had made and this made Draco's heart break. Knowing Harry might be back where he was when they first started dating killed Draco. Harry deserved nothing but happiness.

If Draco could take away all of Harry's pain, even if it were just for a moment, he would because no one in the world deserved it more than Harry. What Draco would give to see Harry without his pain and trauma.

Draco sighed and stood up. He needed to go for a walk, he hadn't been outside in a couple of days and some fresh air would probably help clear his mind. Draco got up, slipped some shoes on and reached out to put his coat on. He stopped before his hand could reach his own black coat and instead redirected his hand to one of Harry's coats. Harry was smaller than him so nearly all of Harry's clothes didn't fit Draco but he had this one coat that was oversized and it fit Draco perfectly.

Draco put the coat on and inhaled the familiar scent of pine and cinnamon. Draco missed the scent and sometimes sprayed Harrys cologne to make it seem, albeit just for a moment, that Harry had recently left the flat and was coming home very soon.

The coat was old and worn but Harry loved it, he wore it almost everywhere (because he looked great in it). Draco usually wouldn't be caught dead wearing a coat like this but right now, he felt more affection towards the coat than he had ever before. It was warm and snug, almost like a hug from Harry.

Draco headed towards the lift and mentally prayed that he didn't bump into anyone because right now, human interaction was the last thing he wanted to take part in. Draco was just about to stop in front of the lift when he decided to carry on and take the stairs instead, there was less chance of running into someone and having to endure the awkward elevator silence.

Draco had no idea where he wanted to go, so he just walked, letting his feet carry him to wherever they desired. Draco was so lost in his own head that he didn't realise where he was headed until he stopped walking and found himself in the forest. He was at his and Harry's place and Draco knew that right now, this was the place he needed to be. Away from their flat, away from other humans, away from everything.

Draco sat on top of a rock, shut his eyes and listened to the gentle trickle of the stream. When it was hot, sometimes Harry and Draco dipped their feet in the clear water that ran through the forest floor. It was peaceful and beautiful here, no matter the season. In the summer, the rays of the sun broke through the trees, illuminating parts of the forest and there was so much wildlife. In the winter, everything frosted over, giving the sense that you were in some sort of winter wonderland. It was just perfect here.

Draco heard a crack of twigs above him and immediately opened his eyes. He searched for the cause of the sound and his eyes landed on a little rabbit. He smiled softly, Harry loved rabbits and it never failed to make him smile when he saw one running around the forest.

He was glad a human wasn't the cause. Draco couldn't help but feel he had been around his friends to much recently, he felt like they were overcrowding him. Ever since they found out that he was going to propose, they had been checking up on him constantly and it was beginning to overwhelm Draco. He just needed some time to be alone, to collect his thoughts and to just take a moment to sit in his emotions and try to figure them out.

Draco loved all of his friends and they had all been really supportive and helpful through this entire hellish nightmare. Well, he says all but he hasn't heard from Seamus in quite a while. Actually, he wasn't sure if anyone had. He was always coming up with some excuse as to why he couldn't come to any meetings or hang out with anyone.

Draco got out his phone and called Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione." Draco greeted.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering if you or Ron had heard from Seamus recently?"

"I haven't, it has to have been well over a week since I last spoke to him. Let me ask Ron." Hermione said. Draco waited a few moments. "No, he hasn't heard from him either. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just needed to ask him something but thanks anyway."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Draco took a deep breath. He wasn't going to assume anything yet. Draco called everyone and no one had seen or heard from him recently. Not even Dean had and those two were really close. Draco always wondered of Dean and Seamus were more than just friends but never asked, wanting to respect their privacy.

Draco stood up after ending his call with Luna and made his way out of the forest and headed towards Seamus's flat. Draco kept telling himself that it was nothing and Seamus had probably been really busy because after all, Seamus had no reason to kidnap Harry, right?

As much as Draco tried to push it away, he couldn't help but worry that Seamus had actually taken Harry. He kept telling himself that he couldn't jump to conclusions and he wouldn't jump to conclusions because Seamus was their friend.

Draco reached Seamus's flat and knocked on the door. And knocked again and again and again.

"Seamus?" Draco called out. "You in there?"

Draco kept knocking and calling out Seamus's name because all he wanted to hear was an answer. He just needed an answer. Draco heard the lift open behind him but kept knocking.

"Hey, man." A voice called out. Draco turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and glasses. "You're looking for Seamus, right? Seamus Finnegan?"

"Yeah." Draco said. "Have you seen him around recently?"

"No, he hasn't been here for a while now. Must be a good couple of weeks since I last saw him here."

"Oh, right." Draco felt his heart sink.

"You alright, you just went a little pale just then?" The guy asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just worried about Seamus, I haven't seen him in a while but I'm sure he fine, probably just crashing at a friends house." Draco said. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem. See you around."

Draco made sure the guy was gone before he leant against Seamus's door. He was so confused, where the fuck was Seamus?

Surely Seamus didn't kidnap Harry. They had been friends since they were eleven and Seamus had always been by Harry's side. They had always been such good friends.

And then it hit Draco.

Everything came hurtling at him at full speed as a wave of realisation washed over him. They had been friends since they were eleven and Seamus had always, without fail, been by Harry's side.

The glances and looks that Seamus shot Harry and the way he always seemed to be walking alongside Harry whenever everyone went out together used to seem like nothing, but now they were everything.

Seamus was in love with Harry.

It all made sense now. Seamus had loved Harry since they were kids and going that long without Harry ever showing signs of reciprocating those feelings or giving him attention would be enough to drive him crazy. Everything fit together perfectly. Seamus had a high position in the ministry and therefore would have easy access to the mislocator, the signs that his warehouse had recently been used, the fact that no one had seen him in ages. It all made sense.

Draco's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Oh my god."


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse, rape. this chapter is very dark so please don't read it if you don't feel safe or comfortable doing so

_Harry could hear the phone calls and voicemails Seamus had been getting. They were from everyone, the ministry, his friends, his parents. They're all suspicious and Seamus had officially been ruled as the number one suspect._

_Harry couldn't help but raise his hopes, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Knowing that they were that much closer to finding him made relief flood through Harry like it was his own blood._

_Seamus had been really violent with Harry recently, though. Every time he walked in or left the room, Harry would receive a hard kick to his already broken and bruised body._

_Harry was listening extra hard today, trying to hear if they were any closer to finding him. It was all Harry did these days, listen. He never allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts or become distracted by anything. Harry jumped when he heard Seamus scream 'fuck!' and punch something, probably a desk._

_Harry heard Seamus open the door and he instantly shuffled back to the farthest corner of the room, silently pleading that Seamus didn't do anything. Harry looked up and met Seamus's eyes. He could see that Seamus was angry, he could see the fire burning viciously behind the soulless eyes._

_Seamus didn't say anything as he walked over to Harry and forcefully pulled his trousers and pants down. Harry shut his eyes and prepared for what was about to happen. He had given up on struggling, there was no point in trying to fight his way out of it because he would only end up getting more hurt. People say never give up but how are you supposed to not give up when you're chained to a wall and you don't even have the to energy to stand up? How are you supposed to not give up when your kidnapper will only hurt you worse when you try to fight back? How the hell was Harry supposed to not give up?_

_Tears slipped down Harry's face as Seamus rammed into him mercilessly. The pain was unbearable but Harry had no choice but to deal with it. He couldn't make any noises either, or Seamus would punish him further. Harry tried to focus on something, anything that wasn't this because Harry was sure that anything was better than this._

_Harry heard Seamus grunt before he pulled out. Harry felt sick at the though of having Seamus's... stuff inside of him. He slapped his hand to his mouth, desperate to repress the bile that was rising in his throat. He managed to repress it but he wasn't sure he would be able to next time._

_Harry pulled his trousers up and curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. He had to try and calm himself down, he couldn't break down in front of Seamus._

_"Let's hope you don't die before I come back." Seamus said._

_Harry's heart sped up. What did that mean?_

_Harry watched as Seamus left the room and he heard as he locked up the door to the room Harry was in and the entrance the the hut itself. Harry listened intently and he heard Seamus drive off in his car._

_Harry looked at the food and water on the floor. Half a bag of crisps and a water bottle that was a quarter full. This was not enough. Harry wouldn't be able to make it past the week._

_But Seamus was coming back, right? Seamus would come back with more food and water and Harry would stay alive because Seamus wouldn't let Harry die, right?_

_Harry brought his head to his hands, who was he kidding? Seamus wasn't going to come back. There's no point denying what he already knows and Harry knows that Seamus left him here to die._

_Harry couldn't die yet, he needed to say goodbye to Draco one last time, tell Draco he loved him one last time but maybe Death had given Harry enough chances._

_Maybe Death really was serious about taking Harry this time._


	24. 23

It had been five days since Seamus had officially been ruled as the prime suspect and no one could find him anywhere. No one knew where Seamus would take him or where Harry could possibly be. Seamus clearly knew what he was doing because he left no traces and no clues. It was suspected that Seamus was still inside the country as no one under the name of Seamus Finnegan or Harry Potter had left the country, but then again, Seamus could've smuggled Harry out.

They were so close yet so far from finding Harry. It was so frustrating because it was like they were lost. No one had no idea how to continue the investigation, it's like they kept running into wall after wall in a maze, no one knew how to reach the middle and it was starting to affect Draco.

He was more angry recently because he was just so frustrated that they couldn't seem to move further. You'd thing after discovering such a big lead, everything would fall into place but it was like they were staring at a jigsaw puzzle that had one piece missing and no one knew where the last piece was.

The other day, Draco had become so frustrated that he threw a plate and the scary thing about it was that he didn't even realise what he'd done until the plate was in pieces on the kitchen floor. He'd tried to clean in up but ended up cutting his hand and he had to call Hermione to help him. Hermione had managed to calm him down but soon after she left, the frustration and confusion were back.

Draco couldn't help but wonder if he felt so frustrated now because he had let it all build up. He wondered if he let his sadness drown out the fact that he was angry and confused and it had been building up over time and now they were stuck, it had finally decided to show up.

Draco was sat on the sofa and he could feel the frustration slowly begin to build up as he kept going over things in his head, trying to spot just something that would help them but he couldn't find anything. Draco sighed before sitting up and counting to ten, this calmed him down as he focused on counting rather than everything else swimming around in his head. He finished counting and headed towards their bedroom, he just needed to sleep.

Draco usually tried to avoid sleep as he would wake up expecting to see Harry by his side only to be slapped in the face by reality but right now, he just needed to sleep and let his mind take a break. He didn't even bother getting changed, he just got into bed and pulled the covers up, desperate for dreams of his Harry to temporarily take over reality.

_All Draco felt in that moment was happiness. His chest felt light and everything was just so... perfect. Draco didn't use that word often because it took a lot for something to be perfect but, this... this feeling, this trip, the sun in the sky, everything was just so perfect._

_Draco felt the wind whip through his hair, messing it up. Usually he would have been screeching but right now, none of that mattered. He was sat in the back of Dean's convertible, his arm wrapped around Harry. The sound of the cars engine, Harry' laughter, his friends voice, music blasting from the speakers and the wind as it flew over their heads merged together to create the most beautiful melody Draco had ever heard._

_Draco didn't know how freeing driving down country roads whilst shouting_ _and screaming_ _could feel so liberating. Nothing was trying to weigh him down. It had too long since Draco had felt like this, like he was a naïve fool to the world and god, how Draco had missed feeling like that._

_He looked down and met Harry's eyes and all he saw was happiness. Never had Draco seen that in Harry's eyes before and it was something he would never forget. Draco never knew how loving could hurt this good because when Harry looked like that, Draco wanted to be stuck in that moment forever._

Draco's eyes gently fluttered open and he couldn't help but smile at the distant memory of the dream he had just had. He was full of nostalgia as he remembered the road trip he and the boys went on after they had finished Hogwarts. It was one of the best times of Draco's life, driving down roads with the roof down, blasting music as loud as they wanted, shouting everything as that was the only way to be heard over the beautiful sound of everything else.

He remembered how all his demons seemed to leave during that trip, and so did Harry's. Draco had never seen Harry look so at peace during that trip. It was Ron and Neville's idea and Draco couldn't be more thankful that they came up with it.

Draco, Harry, Seamus and Dean in one car and Ron, Neville and Blaise in another car as they drove around the U.K. They were gone for a month, visiting famous sights, beaches, forests, big cities, mountains and every moment of it was amazing.

Draco, being the aesthetic person he is, brought a Polaroid camera on the trip and had taken hundreds of pictures that he and Harry kept in a box in their living room. Draco got up and retrieved the box. He sat crossed legged on their bed and started going through the photos, reliving his past happiness.

Even though Draco was tearing up at seeing Harry's face and seeing how happy he looked, every photo managed to make Draco smile. Draco could almost hear the photos and laughed to himself as he remembered the stories behind some of the pictures.

He was rifling through the photos when one caught his attention. Draco wasn't sure what it was about this photos but it just jumped out at Draco. It was a photo of Harry, laughing. His eyes were focused just above the camera and Draco knew that Harry was looking at him.

Draco could hear and feel this photo. He could hear Harry's laugh so clearly as it flew away with the perfect noise of everything else. He could feel the wind as it whipped past his body but most importantly, he could feel Harry's gaze. He could feel the warm, fuzzy sensation he got whenever Harry looked at him like that, his eyes full of love and happiness. It was so obvious to anyone who saw this photo that Harry was filled entirely with love and happiness. The way the photo captured the glint in his eyes and the dimples in his cheek was just perfect.

Even though Harry was so clear to Draco in this photo, nothing else was. He couldn't remember where this was taken. Draco looked at the rest of the photo. He saw Dean and Seamus in the background, Dean was driving and Seamus was pointing and what looked liked shouting at something.

Draco tried to see what Seamus was pointing at but all he could see was empty fields and a slight smudge of grey. He also tried to remember what Seamus was shouting, but he just couldn't. It could've been anything, it could've been about a tree for all Draco knew.

He took one final glance at the photo before he went to put it away, but then all of a sudden, Draco heard it.

_"Oi, guys. My grandads old hut is behind those piles of gravel!"_

Draco dropped the photo as his eyes widened with realisation. He brought a hand to his mouth as he felt his heart rate speed up slightly. That was it. This was it. Draco scrambled around, trying to find his phone. He knew, Draco knew.

"Hermione, I know where Harry is."


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mentions of death, being chained up and blood.

_It's been five days since Seamus left and three of those days Harry had been without food and two of those days he had been without water. Harry was so thirsty, he was so incredibly thirsty. Every time he swallowed, it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper at the back of his throat, only making the burning worse. His head won't stop spinning and it feels like his vision keeps switching from being above water and underwater. Everything is clear one moment but the next, everything is distorted and there's nothing Harry can do to stop it._

_He's so weak, he can barely move. Even blinking feels like it takes all of his energy to do. There's no way Harry could even attempt to break out of the chain that kept him far away from the door. The wrist that the chain was around was red and bloodied, Harry was sure it was infected._

_Everyday, Harry prayed that someone would find him. He prayed that someone would pull him out of this nightmare and return him to Draco's arms, where he belonged. All he wanted was to be held and kissed by Draco one last time. Was that too much to ask for?_

_Harry reached over to the water bottle. It was empty but there was no harm checking if there was even one last drop of water in there. Harry's hand shook as he raised the bottle to his lips, he kept it there for several moments and was about to put it down when he felt the tiniest drop of water on his tongue. At first, it was so refreshing and for a fleeting moment, it even quenched his thirst but as soon as that moment was over, the burning was back and Harry was even more desperate for water. He held the bottle up to his lips again, whimpering when he realised nothing was going to come out._

_Harry slumped on the floor, curling up into a tiny ball and he began to slowly close his eyes. Harry knew death was right around the corner, he could practically feel it's presence. Harry could feel it looming over him as his eyelashes began to obstruct his vision. All he needed to do was go to sleep and then maybe, he would be released from this hell. Harry smiled softly to himself as he realised he would get to see his parents and Sirius and Remus. He hoped they would be proud of him for managing to make it this far._

_Harry's eyes were almost closed completely and he was ready to take Death's hand when he heard the sound of cars and sirens in the distance. His eyes opened slightly but he began to close them again when he realised he was probably hallucinating. It was too late now, they wouldn't be able to find him in time. He was just clinging onto the last bit of hope he had, but Harry knew he needed to let it go._

_But, he couldn't let it go when he realised the cars and sirens were getting closer. And closer. And closer. Harry couldn't be hallucinating this, or could he? He didn't know. Harry could no longer tell what was real and what was in his head._

_It wasn't until the sirens pierced through every thought he had did Harry realise they were very much real and not a figment of his imagination. They were actually here. They had actually found him. Harry opened his eyes and felt his heart speed up. It sounded like they were all right outside, they were all so close._

_Harry used all of his energy to sit up as he heard footsteps begin to approach the hut. The footsteps were fast and heavy, like someone was using all of their energy to get to him as fast as possible._

_"Harry? Harry?" Several different voiced called out._

_Harry whimpered as he pushed himself to stand up. He couldn't stand up straight, the bruises on his stomach prevented him from doing so and it hurt for him to breathe. Harry put both hands_ _on_ _the wall to steady himself as his head spun as he stood up. Harry heard a set of footsteps get closer and closer to him._

_"Harry?" A voice yelled out._

_Harry knew that voice. That voice was his home. That voice belonged to his everything._

_"Draco." Harry whispered._

_Harry pulled weakly against the chain, trying to get closer to the door. He cried out in pain as the chain only cut deeper into his wrist but he needed to get closer to Draco._

_"Draco!" Harry shouted as loud as he could, sobs wracking his body._

_Harry was shaking, he was sure his knees would buckle at any moment. Tears were blurring his vision but Harry couldn't give up yet. He just had to hold on for a tiny bit longer._

_"Harry!" Draco's voice was getting closer and closer and so were his footsteps._

_Harry pulled at the chain in hope to get closer to the door. He didn't care that blood was dripping down his wrist because he had to get to Draco._

_"Draco!" Harry's broken voice called out, the desperation and pain were evident in his voice._

_"Harry! Baby! Where are you?" Draco yelled._

_"Draco!" Harry sobbed. "Help me! Please help me!"_

_Harry heard Draco's footsteps approach the hut and in that moment, Harry knew that he was going to be okay. Draco was here, Draco was going to get him._

_"Guys! Over here!" Draco yelled._

_Harry heard a sudden crash and he assumed Draco had broken through the first door. Draco was so close to him, so close._

_"Harry!"_

_"Help me!" Harry pulled weakly against the chain._

_"Bombarda!" Draco yelled, but nothing happened. "Fucking Seamus."_

_Harry heard banging and thumping against the door. Each bang and thump got louder but nothing was happening._

_"Help me." Harry whispered._

_Harry could hear Draco kicking and banging the door but still nothing happened._

_"Harry, baby, stand back." Draco said._

_Harry heard Draco take a few steps away from the door before sprinting towards it. Draco broke through the door shoulder first._

_Harry couldn't describe what he felt as he locked eyes with Draco. It was a feeling of pure relief, relief that he had been found, relief that Draco was okay._

_"Draco." Harry whispered._

_Draco ran towards Harry and Harry collapsed into his arms. Tears were rolling down his face and his vision was beginning to fade but Harry knew he was safe now. He was finally back in Draco's arms where he belonged. No more fear, no more pain, no more being stuck in this nightmare because Draco had found him._

_Harry was finally home._


	26. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of injury, sexual abuse and being chained up

It was pure relief. He had never experienced anything like it before, the way it washed over him and took over every inch of his body. He felt lighter, like a hundred weights had been taken off his shoulder and chest. He finally felt like he could breathe.

Draco's knees buckled from underneath him as he fell to the floor cradling his Harry. All of his emotions were overtaking him. He let out a choked sob and buried his head in Harry's chest. Draco finally felt like everything was going to be alright. His Harry was finally home.

Draco looked down at Harry. He didn't look good. There were bruises all over his body and he looked considerably thinner. Draco ran his hand lightly down Harry's torso and gasped when he felt Harry's ribs. Draco tried to pick up Harry's hand that hung limply by his side only to find he couldn't.

Holy shit, he was chained up, how had he not noticed that before?

Draco quickly fired a spell at the chain, releasing Harry. Draco picked up Harry's wrist and held back a gag when he saw it. The cut circling his wrist was deep and it looked very infected. Draco could see dried and fresh blood all the way up Harry's arm. Draco knew this wasn't good. He knew that there was a possibility that Harry's arm may have to be amputated.

Draco cradled Harry closer to his chest as he stood up and ran out of the hut. All he cared about right now was getting Harry to the hospital and out of this hell hole. Draco was going to fucking kill Seamus.

"Guys, I've got him!" Draco yelled.

Draco slowed down and started walking, he didn't want to hurt Harry anymore than he already was. Everyone turned to look at Draco and their eyes immediately flicked to the unconscious figure being cradled by Draco. Everyone seemed to be in shock and no one moved for a few moments, just watching Draco walk with Harry in his arms, their mouth open slightly.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped as she ran over to Draco.

As soon as Hermione moved, it seemed to trigger something in everyone else as they all rushed over. Draco knew it was all in good spirit but he couldn't help but feel annoyed as soon as everyone started bombarding him with questions and crowding Harry.

"Guys, guys. Step back, let them have their space. All of you go wait by the cars, okay? I'll update you in a minute." Hermione said, pushing people back.

Everyone immediately backed away, looks of guilt and regret on their face.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

Hermione just nodded and put her arm around Draco's shoulder and walked him to the ambulance. The paramedics were already rushing over to meet Draco and they were putting masks and other equipment on Harry. Draco reluctantly passed Harry over to a paramedic. It annoyed Draco that they couldn't go to St. Mungo's but Harry was too weak to apparate and there were muggles around.

The paramedics were rushing Harry to the ambulance which panicked Draco as he knew that it meant it was a lot more serious than he thought. He turned to Hermione, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. He's Harry freaking Potter and he can get through anything." Hermione comforted Draco and brought him into a hug.

"I know. I'm just-," Draco got cut off by a sob. "I'm just so glad he's finally home."

"We all are."

"Tell the others that he was conscious when I found him and meet us at the hospital." Draco said.

"I will."

"Thank you, Hermione. For everything." Draco said.

"Don't thank me. I just did what every friend should." Hermione squeezed Draco one last time before she let go and ran over to the others to update them.

Draco ran over to the ambulance, he needed to get there as quickly as possible. Draco still didn't know the full extent of the injuries that Harry had but he knew they were serious. Draco couldn't help but panic because what if there was something seriously wrong with Harry.

Draco got into the ambulance and let out an involuntary gasp when he saw Harry. He was lying down in the bed with his shirt taken off. Over half of his torso was covered with bruises and his ribs were painfully obvious. Several cuts also littered his torso and all Draco wanted to do was kiss Harry and reassure him it was alright.

"Is he going to be alright?" Draco asked.

"He should be okay." A paramedic said. Draco let out a sigh of relief. "He is severely dehydrated and malnourished. There is a large laceration at the back of his head and he may have some broken ribs and we'll have to check for any internal bleeding. There is quite a nasty bruise and a few cuts on the side of his neck. His wrist is very badly infected but amputation shouldn't be necessary. He will have to be in hospital for a couple of weeks but he should be just fine."

"Okay, thank you." Draco finally felt at ease, his Harry was going to be okay.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is one more thing."

"What?" Draco's heart immediately dropped. He knew this wasn't good just by the paramedics tone.

"There are signs of sexual abuse."

Draco felt sick. That was the only thing he felt. Sick. His mouth was open slightly as he tried to process what he had just heard. Harry was sexually abused. What type of sick bastard did that to an innocent person?

"What?" Draco whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

"There are signs of sexual abuse. We won't know for sure until we are able to do a proper examination at the hospital but there was blood on his trousers and as he has not cuts near that area, it suggests something may have torn and whenever someone touches his lower torso, he seemed to subconsciously flinch." The paramedic said.

Draco just nodded as he sunk down into a seat.

"Of course we won't know for sure until the patient confirms it but all the signs are pointing towards it." The paramedics voice was laced with sympathy.

Draco placed his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears that were falling. Draco knew that Harry would be back in the mindset he had when they were teenagers and Draco just wanted to scream. The progress Harry had made would all be gone and he'd become a hollow, broken shell of a human being again. Draco knew Harry's PTSD and anxiety would be so much worse and he knew that he'd see Harry in pain every day.

Draco's heart broke as he thought of the pain Harry would be in. He was going to kill Seamus, he was going fucking kill him. All Harry deserved was happiness and love and Seamus had ripped them both out of his life. Draco felt sick and disgusted at the thought of Seamus doing something like that to his Harry and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry felt.

It was going to be hard, but they were going to get through this. Draco knew it would take time but he was going to make sure that Harry felt safe and happy and he was going to make sure that Harry knew he was loved so much. He was going to help and support Harry through this.

Draco was going to stay by Harry's side until the very end.

The ambulance started to drive off towards the hospital and Draco felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he knew Harry was going to a place where they could treat him and keep him safe. He watched anxiously as a paramedic fussed over Harry, if something was wrong, Draco wanted to know about it immediately.

Draco took Harry's hand in his and relished in the familiar feeling. The roughness of his hands, the warmth and the way their hands fit perfectly together, like a jigsaw. Draco began to rub small circles with his thumb on Harry's hand, he always did this to calm Harry.

It also calmed himself when he did this. It reminded Draco that he had the love of his life next to him and he was always at home when he was with Harry.

Draco's head jerked up slightly when he felt Harry begin to stir. He immediately began looking for the signs that Harry was having a nightmare: sweat on his forehead, head turning from side to side, eyes scrunched closed and erratic movements of his arms and legs, but thankfully, there were none.

Harry's body flinched before his eyes shot open.

"Draco." He gasped.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Draco squeezed Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "You're home now."

Draco's eyes locked with Harry's and Draco couldn't describe what he felt. Looking into those emerald pools, it felt like everything just came at Draco at once. Every emotion came flying at him but few chose to stick, happiness, relief and love.

Draco didn't even realise he was crying until Harry took his hand away from his and used his thumb to gently wipe away Draco's tears. Even an action as simple as that could make Draco's heart explode. Draco smiled softly at his love as he felt Harry's hand rest against his cheek. Draco allowed himself to melt into the touch.

"Don't cry." Harry whispered. "You found me."

Draco looked down at Harry. Sunlight that broke in from the windows of the ambulance lit up Harry's beautiful features. Draco felt his heart accelerate and his vision blur as Harry smiled a smile that spoke a thousand words. Draco brought his hand up to meet Harry's and leant further into the touch. Harry was here. Whole. Alive.

A small trembling, tender laugh escaped Draco's lips and he smiled.

"I found you."

_-fin-_


	27. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of eating disorders, self-harm, PTSD, anxiety, flashbacks/nightmares, abuse, rape

_one year later_

It had been nearly a year since they had found Harry and the past year had been extremely difficult for both Harry and Draco. All the progress that Harry had made over the past four years had been completely shattered and Harry's mental health had never been worse.

Harry was still recovering but he was slowly getting better. He had spent one week in a muggle hospital before Draco transferred him to St. Mungo's where he stayed for another week. He had to attend therapy twice a week and he had been prescribed a lot of new medicine.

The first six months after everything had been horrible. Draco had never seen Harry like he was then and it scared him. Harry had nightmares nearly every night that left him sobbing and shaking and Draco struggled to console him. Along with his nightmares, Harry's flashbacks and panic attacks became worse and were more frequent. Draco tried his best to comfort Harry and try to make him feel safe but sometimes Harry pushed him away, he was too scared to let Draco close to him.

There were also times when Harry wouldn't eat, or rather couldn't. He sometimes refused to eat because he felt like he wasn't good enough to eat and sometimes he just couldn't eat because the memories affected too much. It broke Draco's heart to see Harry push away countless plates of food but Draco made sure Harry at least ate something, even if it just be half a slice of bread. It was better than nothing.

Harry's self-harm got a lot worse too. All of his old scars were covered with fresh cuts and burns. Draco had all the lighters, matches and razors in the house to try and help Harry stop but he couldn't prevent Harry from going out and buying his own. There was several times when Draco found Harry in the bathroom, blood dripping down his arms and waist and tears dripping down his face. Draco carefully tended to every cut, cleaning them and bandaging them so they wouldn't get infected and he always made sure Harry felt love and cared for afterwards.

Draco couldn't count the amount of times him and Harry had fallen asleep, holding each other, both of them crying. Even though it was so painful for the both of them, they were both so happy they finally had each other again and Draco swore that he would never let anything happen to his Harry again.

Things started to get better when Seamus was caught. He had been apparating around the world and it had been extremely tricky to catch him, but they eventually did. Seamus got sent to Azkaban for kidnap, sexual abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse, rape and use of an unforgivable curse, and there he would stay for the rest of his life.

Draco remembered the look of pure relief that flooded onto Harry's face when he found out Seamus had been caught. Finally, they didn't have to live in fear that Seamus would come back and hurt them even more than he already had.

A few weeks after Seamus had been caught, Harry had come to Draco and told him he wanted to report the Dursley's for what they did to him. He told Draco that the only way he could make a full recovery is if the Dursley's were punished for what they did. Harry and Draco reported them together and they were all sent to prison, Vernon for child abuse, sexual assault and rape, Petunia and Dudley for child abuse.

Draco couldn't be happier that all of Harry's abusers, the people who made his life hell, were all in prison. He saw a change in Harry too, he seemed less on edge and more at ease. He was so proud of the progress Harry had made. Sometimes, he just watched Harry go about his day because he couldn't help but admire him. Harry was so much stronger than Draco could ever put into words. Harry was so much more than he ever could be, he was so much more than anyone could ever be.

-

It was the day before their anniversary and the two men were curled up next to each other on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket watching The Lion King. As the movie came to an end, both of them reached down into the bowl of popcorn that sat in the middle of them at the same time. Their hands brushed against each other and instead of taking popcorn, Draco took Harry's hand instead. He smiled as he saw a pink flush dust Harry's cheeks.

"Hey, Dray?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, he seemed quite nervous.

"You just did."

"Oh, shut up." Harry playfully punched Draco with his free hand. "But seriously. Don't feel pressured to answer or anything because I don't want to upset you but what was it like for you when I was missing?"

"Oh."

That was not a question Draco was expecting. He didn't quite know how to explain it because he couldn't physically put it into words how painful it was when Harry was missing.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to answer, it's fi-."

"No. I'll answer, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Draco sighed, before carrying on. "When you were missing... Merlin, I don't even think I could put it into words. It was like someone had come in the middle of the night and taken everything from me. It felt like all the light, all the happiness, all the life had gone. It was like someone had taken away my world, which they had. It was so painful, Harry. It was so painful. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore, I wasn't living, I was just... existing. I was existing in my worst nightmare but this was one I couldn't wake up from and that's what made it so much more terrifying. I used to run away from my nightmares and the things that scared me and the things I didn't want to face but this, this was real and I couldn't love with the fact that the person who I love most was gone. They had just been ripped out of my life.

There were times when I felt like I couldn't breathe. I can't even remember the amount of times I broke down, begging for a sign that you were okay. It was like hell, Harry. It was my own version of hell and it made me realise that there is no way I can live without you. And when I found you, I can't even explain the relief and happiness I felt. I love you, Harry. I really fucking love you and there is no way you're ever leaving my side again. So, wait there for a moment, I'll be right back."

Draco jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the room. He had been waiting to do this tomorrow, when it was their anniversary but Draco thought that now seemed like the perfect time to do it. He rifled through his sock drawer, smiling when he found what he was looking for and immediately ran back downstairs.

He walked into the living room and was greeted by a very confused looking Harry.

"Draco, what are-,"

"Shh, you can talk later. Me first." Draco said.

He walked over so he stood in front of Harry before getting down on one knee and pulling out the velvet box he had been keeping in his drawers for over a year.

"I was going to do this tomorrow on out anniversary but now seems like a better time. Harry James Potter. You are literally my favourite person in the world and I genuinely can't live without you. I love you so much and this is basically me saying that I've grown very attached and asking that you never leave me because I love you, a lot. So, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Draco looked up at Harry. He had one hand over his mouth and he could see his eyes were glistening.

"Yes. Yes I will because Draco Lucius Malfoy, I've also grown attached and I never want to leave you because I also love you like a lot a lot."

Draco smiled as he slid the silver band onto Harry's finger. He stood up before bringing Harry into a hug. Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and stared into his emerald eyes. Draco wondered how he managed to get so lucky. Right now, in this moment, everything was perfect.

"So, you're like my fiancé now." Draco stated, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." Harry giggled.

"Amazing."

Draco grinned before he captured Harry's lips in his own. He would never get tired of this, the way Harry's lips fit perfectly with his, the way he still felt the fire at the bottom of his stomach and the way he still saw fireworks when the kissed. This was something Draco wouldn't trade for the world, because after all, he already had his world standing in front of him.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
